


The Affair

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Eren's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Drug Addiction, F/M, Other, Romance, Vampires, smut scenes, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 44,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Book 2▪《Eren x Reader》|Eren's Storyline in Ambercathra Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦After a visit from the King, (Y/N) has been set free from the engagement she finally agreed to. Her love for Eren was now unbreakable, and the bond wouldn't stop her from doing things she would never want to be done to her if she were in the other woman's shoes. But nothing was keeping her and Eren apart, not even another woman.Fae Thorton, a caring girl who has put up with her mother's strict rules for as long as she could remember. As she is forced back into an engagement with Eren she finds that her heart lies in someone else... someone who loves another. What will happen when she lets her feelings take control? Will her choices benefit Eren and (Y/N)? Or will it only cause the wedding bells to ring sooner?And things don't get any better when a member of the Original Family goes missing.✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Every Thursday☆





	1. The King

_Previously on Engaged To The Vampire Prince..._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

"I wanna do this right. (Y/N) with you, I've become a better man. I want to grow with you and build a home with you- a family. I want our children to live in a home where they will be surrounded by nothing but love and acceptance. But before we can do that, I'm going to ask you- properly this time, no graveyard, and no more being blindsided. (Y/N) (M/N) Jacobs, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asks.

Opening the box it revealed to be my mother's ring. The very one she wanted me to have when I got proposed to. "(Y/N)?" He asks. I blink a couple of times and look at him with a smile.

"Ye-"

Before I could answer, the dining room doors burst open and a very cold breeze swept in. Looking back, I saw a man standing in the doorway, and when he stepped into the light, he looked up at us and held out his hand as if to stop us. "No! Stop!" he calls. It was like the air had left the room because the man who had just entered.... was the King.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Euric asks.

Eren stands and turns to Ivan. It was him... really him. The king. He had long blonde hair that stops just at his shoulders... and piercing bright green eyes, he was tall. I didn't know how to react, he was the last person I expected to see here.  _Has he come to choose the next king?_  Ivan raises his hand to Euric causing him to hush.

"Silence brother, you should have warned me about this sooner. Instead, I had to hear this from a 3rd level vampire." he says, afterward, Ivan turned his attention to me, slowly and gracefully, he strolled over to me. Suddenly, Eren steps in front of me shielding me from the large man, as Ivan came up to Eren I could see how much taller he was compared to Eren which made me worry.

"Stay back." Eren growls.

The king simply smirks finding Eren's protectiveness amusing. "I'd be careful boy." he says, before grabbing Eren by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the floor slightly. Placing Eren out of his way, Ivan now stood before me, towering over me.

I didn't dare look away from his face. I stood my ground trying to appear strong but on the inside, I was shaken. "So you're the traitor's daughter?" he asks softly.

Shaking nervously, I quickly nod my head in response. "Y-yes." I answer.

He nods at my response and turns to Eren. "Okay, I'm going to make this simple. Miss Jacobs, you are to leave this house immediately. You are to never contact this family again, and if I hear otherwise, I will have you thrown in the exact same place as your mother." Ivan announces.

I hear Carla gasp while everyone's faces contort into confusion. "What?! You can't do that-" Ivan turns to Eren and nods.

"Actually I can, you Eren will be returning to Fae Thorton and marrying her just as planned before-" Ivan stops and turns back to me. "Before you created  _this_ mess." he finishes.

"That's not fair-"

Ivan then turns to Mikasa who just spoke out. "I don't have to be fair Ms. Ackerman, I am doing this for the sake of the race. This young woman doesn't know anything about the council... not to mention she could be in cahoots with her mother." he says.  _So that's why he's paranoid about his own safety._

"Ivan, Esther has made it clear she wants nothing to do with her child-"

Ivan turns completely to his brother. "I'm sorry brother, I know you always try to find the good in people but you trust too easily. Miss Jacobs could be deceiving you all, and I won't have it. So from this point forward, she will have nothing to do with any of you. This is for the safety of the race... my word is final." he says.

My heart sank at his words that he was making me up and leave everything after all that has happened. I watched as the king slowly made his way back to the door, leaving us all in a deafening silence, letting the fact that I was no longer apart of this family sink in. When we all heard Ivan's car drive away and get far enough out of earshot, Grisha rushed over to me as I fell into my seat.

 _I could possibly- I want... why is this happening?_  Grisha after making sure I was okay goes to Eren and grabs him by the arm, on the way out of the dining room Grisha too grabs Euric. My hands fell over my stomach feeling sick, I didn't know what to do but try and breath. "I'll take her out of the room." Mikasa says as she comes to my side.

Carla nods as she walks out the door probably to chase after her husband and devise a plan. Mikasa hooked her arm around mine as she led me out of the room and into the hallway. From here I could hear Eren yelling, asking what we could possibly do. I wanted to go and calm him down but I was still in a daze from seeing Ivan.

Up in the room, Mikasa had me sit down on the bed. I wondered what we were going to do I loved Eren and I was to the point where I couldn't imagine my life without him. "What are we to do? How can we convince Ivan that I'm not going to betray him?" I wonder.

Mikasa stops me after pulling out an empty bag. "We will figure it out okay? Just stay calm and pack your things." she says.

I look at her in disbelief. They were still going to kick me out. "B-but... I don't wanna go!" I say.

She grabs my shoulders and smiles weakly. "(Y/N) this isn't goodbye okay? Trust me. Eren is going to take you someplace safe." she mutters.

With a sigh, I take the bag from her hands and turn towards the bed.  _That's what he said last time._  Mikasa soon left and I got to packing, heading to the closet I begin to pull my clothes off the hangers and the others from the drawers. At the top where Eren and I had our undergarment, I yanked out one of my bras which pulled out the picture.

It made a thud as it hit the ground, kneeling quickly I pick it up and flip it over. It was still intact, carefully I set it on top of the dresser and grab the rest of my things and shove it in the bags. With a sigh, I head back over to the bed and sit there waiting for Eren to take me to our new hiding place.

 

~Time Skip~

 

An hour had passed when Eren finally entered the room. After shutting it he leans against the door and we remain silent. "I was going to say yes." I told him.

"What?" he asks.

I look over to him finding he was already looking at me. "I was going to say yes... to your proposal." I answer.

Pushing himself off the door he came over to me. Kneeling before me he takes the box out of his pocket and opens it revealing the ring. "I don't care what Ivan says... he can kill me for all I care. I don't want anybody else." he says.

With that, he slips the previous ring off and slips the new one on. Afterward, he rests his head on my lap and to comfort him I run my fingers through his hair. "How are you so calm? I feel like I have to break something, but I'm fighting the urge to. I'm just so mad at him." Eren says.

I look down at him and move his hair away from his face gently. "Oh I'm upset, but it's better if we stay calm. Anger won't get us anywhere." I say calmly. Mikasa was right, I needed to stay calm. I'm sure the family was already thinking of something to help convince Ivan and I wanted to help, but for now, I'd have to leave.

"Let's go." I whisper in his ear. Nodding he gets up and takes my hand in his as I stand up off the bed. Although it wasn't ideal, I was glad he was still with me. Just not in the way I had hoped, but in secret.


	2. Never Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter contains sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content please skip.

~(Y/N)~

 

In the car beside Eren, we drove through the woods. My hand held Eren’s while his other gripped the steering wheel tightly. Although it wasn’t ideal, I trusted Eren and his family. The woods were dark with only the moonlight to glow down on the road.

Soon we came up the driveway, It was deep in the forest, but soon when he turned up in front of a rather large house, I got a glimpse of the back, there was a lake. Eren parked the car and shut it off, we both slip out of the car and I head to the back to grab my bags.

Getting inside, he led me up the steps to the bedroom. He opened the dark wooden french doors revealing the large master suite. Walking in, I drop my bags by the door and head for the glass doors that headed out to the balcony. Before I knew it, I felt arms wrap around my waist, with a sigh, I lean back into Eren.

I was tired and pretty stressed. I had work tomorrow then the whole Ivan situation wasn’t making things better. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” I mutter as I pry his hands off of me.

Walking away from him, I head into the bathroom that was rather large as well. I prepare for bed and walk out in pajamas, that’s when I saw the bags and thought I maybe should unpack first. I step over and unzip the bag and start pulling out my clothes. Eren laid on the bed under the covers.

“(Y/N) I can do that in the morning for you. Come to bed.” he says. I ignored his words as I step into the closet and start hanging up my shirts. Stepping back out I was soon stopped when Eren appeared behind me. After turning me to face him, he grabs both my hands and leads me over to the bed.

We stop and I lean my head on his chest. “I’m sorry.” I mutter.

Gently he grabs both my shoulders and sits me down on then walks around to his side where he got in. He sat on his knees right behind me, his hands return to my shoulders as he gently starts to massage them. With a sigh, I relax a bit. As Eren continued to help me relax I felt his lips kiss the back of my neck sending a chill down my spine.

Turning my head to the side I look back at him and watch as he sits up and looks at me too. Leaning forward he pressed his lips into mine softly while his arms wrap around my waist and being to pull me back. Pushing myself on the bed more I scooch on over up to the pillows, Eren sat there before me shirtless and opened my legs.

Falling between them he leans down and kisses me again this time a little harder than the last time. Before I could kiss him back, he pulls away and falls beside me. Turning away from him I let out a long sigh. Then, the covers fall over me as Eren’s arm wrap around my waist. His body curls up against mine and he kisses the crook of my neck. “Kiss me.” he whispers.

Turning my head to him I pull him down slightly and give him a final goodnight kiss. When parting lips I nuzzle his nose then lean up to peck his lips real quick. “Don’t leave me okay?” I ask. His brows arch up as he gives me a slightly saddened look.

“Never… I’ll never leave you.” he says.

Taking his hand off my waist I bring it up and hold it as I look forward. I took his words to heart and slowly fell asleep with ease. Before I felt that this whole situation might drive us apart, whatever Abagail did… it would affect us both.

That night we both fell asleep in each other’s arms safe and sound… and secret.

 

~Next Morning~

 

I was awoken pretty early to feel a pair of lips at the back of my neck. I let out a soft moan when feeling Eren’s hand slip down my panties. “I need you, right now.” he whispers in my ear.

It didn’t take long for me to get in the mood as well, lifting my leg slightly Eren pulls my underwear off and tosses it to the floor. My hand traveled back and pressed into his stiff groin causing him to groan. Slipping my hand past his briefs I stroke his member gently causing him to shudder and buck his hips toward me.

Before I knew it Eren was pulling his boxers down and grabs me by my leg, lifting it slightly again I allow my leg to be held up while he gripped his throbbing cock and positioned it at my entrance. He pushes all the way inside me without warning making me shake and moan loudly luckily no one else was here.

I grab the sheets and held on for dear life as Eren begins to roll his hips into me, but to my surprise he wasn’t being rough this time, slowly pulling out partially he then pushes back in at the same pace from when he pulled out. Turning my head to look at him, he was already looking down at me.

His arm wraps around my waist holding me close while he made love to me. Our lips brushed against one another before pressing further into a lazy kiss. He wanted to make sure I felt every inch of him going in and out. We had a couple of hours before heading off to work so I didn’t mind the slowness.

Rocking into me slowly I start to arch my back slightly, I moan and cover my face in the pillows while my fingers curled around the silk sheets. Eren was beginning to pick up speed, but not to fast. I felt his fangs sink into my back as he continued to thrust in and out while his hand laid gently on my abdomen.

But all of the sudden he stops and pulls my left shoulder towards him making it so I was no longer muffled by the pillows. He pulls out of me and sits on his knees before lifting me up, his hand firmly on my ass, he then lifts me up and guides his member back to my entrance. I sat in his lap as he began thrusting up into me again.

My arms draped over his shoulders as I looked into his eyes, our lips brushing against each other again. “God, I fuckin love you.” he breathes. The straps to my nightgown slipped over my shoulders and began slipping down until they were around my waist, Eren’s eyes quickly darted down taking in the view as he moans softly.

His head fell on my chest as he started to thrust up into me a little fast than before, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. My hand cradled his head holding him close, after a while, I wanted to kiss him again, so I push his head back and lean down, pressing my lips into his he instantly kisses me back.

His hands felt up my sides as we grind against each other getting closer and closer to our climax. Grinding my hips into his, I felt Eren stop all together making me do the work. His grunts and moans were getting slightly louder signaling his climax was fast approaching same as mine.

Teasingly I slow down and bite my bottom lip. Eren let out a deep low growl while his hands roughly take hold of my hips, he slams me down on his pulsating cock making me shriek, he continues to do so until we both finish together. I throw my head back as my body goes into a shaking frenzy. I wanted to close my legs but with Eren still deep inside me, I wasn’t able to. My nails dug into his back making him groan and his.

Soon, my forehead presses against his as we pant softly. “Again.” I sigh. With that, Eren laid me down on the bed and was ready to go at it again soon enough. For the next couple of hours we continued to have sex, then before we knew it we had to get ready for work sadly.

Walking downstairs quickly with Eren following behind, we were out the door and headed to the black car waiting out in front for us. Getting in through the back I sat beside Eren who got in after.

Through the ride, we held hands and discussed the next topic I would be working on. Werewolves. “Okay, I’ll handle finding some books, there is a library a block away from work.” Eren tells me.

Nodding I write down some things I wanted him to find for me then hand it off to him. “Then you’ll bring the stuff to me by lunch and we’ll go over the info.” I say.

Eren nods in response and smiled down at me before pecking me on the lips. Unfortunately, when the car got to work we had to pretend that things were over between us, my ring was hidden on a chain around my neck under my shirt, but I was afraid that I would be bad at pretending.


	3. Missing Person

~Eren~

 

Later after work, I decided to stop by my parent’s home. I was planning to be quick, I was only picking up a few things then would head back to the lake house where (Y/n) was waiting patiently.

Once entering through the front door I first head over into the kitchen to retrieve (Y/N)’s favorite mug. On my way there I passed by my father’s office and I could hear him speaking to Euric.  _“I don’t know what else we can really do. If Ivan were to find out, it could put Eren and (Y/N) in danger.”_ my father says.

_“Yes, but do you really think Eren- who is bound to (Y/N), will be able to marry someone he doesn’t love?” Euric asks._

_“I know he won’t, but if he loves (Y/N) then he will let her go...for her own protection-”_

I swing the door open fast and stand in the doorway, I sent a glare toward my father. “I will not let her go, father! I will protect her to the very end- even if it costs me my life.” I announce.

They both look at me in slight shock, until Euric smirks and looks at my dad. “You see, that is why I have devised a plan.” he says, I step in and shut the door, folding my arms I look at him curiously wondering what he had in mind. I was almost up for anything as long as it meant I didn’t have to marry someone that wasn’t (Y/N).

“What plan?” I ask.

My father sighs in frustration and turns away from us. “You pretend to be happily engaged to Fae, then I bring someone to take interest in her, she runs away with them and you, my friend are free.” he explains.

Now, I see why my father didn’t agree with this plan. There was too much room for mistakes, I glance over at my father as my hopeful smile fades. My eyes then shift back to Euric. “It’s a decent plan..but there is just too much room for mistakes.” I tell him.

Euric smiles and stands up straight. “I understand...don’t worry, we will figure something out.” he says.

“Let me know because I am  _not_  marrying Fae. Ivan can do whatever he wants to me, but I will not leave (Y/N).” I tell them both. With that, I turn and left the office, I quickly carry out my intended tasks before heading back to the front door to leave.

With my hand, on the doorknob, I was suddenly stopped. Looking back I find a worried Mikasa. “Have you seen your mother?” she asks, confused I turn to her fully and shook my head.

“No… I haven’t.” I tell her.

Locking her arm with mine she tugs me long, leading me away from the door. Mikasa took me into the empty living room. Taking a seat on the couch I look up and watch as she paced back and forth in front of me.

“I tried calling her, ten times actually. But it goes to voicemail each time.” she tells me.

Firstly, I wanted to not jump to conclusions and think the worst thing possible. My mother did enjoy shopping, and her alone time as well. “Maybe she’s out shopping and left her phone on silent-

“Since this morning? You and I both know your mother doesn’t spend more than a few hours out in public.” Mikasa interrupts as she stops in her tracks to look at me in disbelief.

“Okay, if she doesn’t come home within the hour, tell my father, then call me.” I tell her calmly, standing up from the couch I watch her nod and smile gently. Her heart, on the other hand, was racing with worry. I smile and place my hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her nerves just a little.

With that, I walked out of the living room and this time without any more people running to me with new problems. I left my parent’s house. I got into the black SUV and drove off. Since my father Grisha suspected one of our servants had been gossiping around he fired them all for the sake of mine and (Y/N) protection. Especially (Y/N)’s since the gossip was leading straight to Abagail and (Y/N) was her main target these days.

As the sun set, I drove through the forest north of town until I reached the shoreline. I check the rearview often to make sure I wasn’t followed. I turned into the long driveway until I turn to the left and parked my car in the open parking space just in front of the house. The light was on and I watched as (Y/N) came out of the house.

I got out of the car and came up to the stairs. When I reached the steps she fell down into my arms.  _Damn, I guess the emptiness was getting to her._  Wrapping my arms around her I carry her inside where I soon set her down in the foyer. “I hate this, the hiding… I don’t like it.” she says.

I nod my head and place my hand on her face. Her eyes looked up at mine and darted back and forth as if to remember the color once more. “I know. Euric is trying to come up with some plans. But I’m afraid soon I’ll be called to Abagail’s home.” I tell her.

She shook her head and leaned into me. “Can’t she find someone else? Why would Ivan do this? I’ve done nothing wro-

Cupping her face in my hands I look at her seriously. “It’s gonna be okay. But it seems we might have bigger problems.” I mutter.

She tilted her head as her brows arch slightly. “What kind of problems?” she asks.

“Well, I didn’t want to believe it at first but now… My mother is missing.” I tell her.

“And you let me go on complaining? Well… do you have any idea where she may be?” she asks.

I shook my head and sigh. “If Mikasa calls me then it’s for sure that my mother is missing. But according to her my mother went out this morning but didn’t come back. She’s tried calling but my mom won’t answer.” I explain to her.

Her hand then rests on my upper arm gently. “Are you sure you don’t want to go out and look? I’ll stay here and try and call her again. Cook us up some dinner for when you come home.” she suggests.

I shook my head then shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t even know where I’d start to be honest.” I say as my voice began to crack.

“Do whatever you have to do okay?” she asks.

I let out a sigh and I grab both of her arms.  _God, I love you._  Bringing her in I kiss her roughly as I shut my eyes tightly. I didn’t want to worry about anything if anything I just wanted to get back in bed with (Y/N) and never leave it.

But after parting, reality sank back in. “When and if Mikasa calls, I’ll go. Will you be okay by yourself if I leave in the middle of the night?” I ask.

She nods confidently. “I’ll call Erwin in case you don’t come back before morning.” she says.

I sigh once more and pull her into the kitchen. “Might as well eat something and just relax until we know.” I say.

The both of us began making dinner with the hope that my mother would go home and be okay. But the truth was I didn’t know, I didn’t know if my mom would come home. And I didn’t know if I’d be able to find her. For now, I just spent my time cooking with (Y/N) trying to stay as calm as possible.


	4. A Tired King and A Crazy Woman

~Historia~

 

Another day hidden away, my dear king spent looking out the window. As the days grew closer to his long sleep he became more silent and sleepy. Some days he wouldn’t leave the bed, I too was growing tired with each passing day.

With hands folded in front of me, I walked down the long dark hallway to the end where Ivan stood looking out at the window, something he did most days when he had the strength to leave the bed. Coming up behind him I place my hands on his back, resting my head there too I listen to his steady heartbeat.

“Won’t you come to the library with me? All you ever do is stand here and watch the day go by.” I say softly.

“What’s the point? Here I can think clearly.” he says bluntly.

I let out a sigh. It’s about the pureblood day walking girl again, he’s worried she’ll kill him. “My love you do not need to think right now. Besides no matter what you do the Jaeger boy will not give in so easily to your orders.” I tell him.

His shoulders tense at my words as he turns to me. Never once in my long life had I feared the man, even at his worst he never frightened me. “Then the girl shall die by my hand. I do not trust that former human one bit. She cannot simply learn of our history, then make an appointment to see her mother. Who knows if they were conspiring.” he tells me in a harsh tone.

I glare at him softly and step back. “You did that for me, helped me learn what I needed to learn. You shouldn’t judge someone based on how their generation before them acted. You certainly didn’t think I would be anything like my father who forced children to work for him, you knew how cruel that man was yet here I am, nothing like him.” I explain.

He turns away again and sighs. “No… you may not be your father, but you are your mother. Caring when you wish to be… and brutally honest.” he says, he turns back at me slightly and smiles. Extending his hand out to me I take it and stand by his side like I always have. And always will.

 

~Eren~

 

I left my parents house when it had been confirmed that my mother was missing. With Euric still at the house, he told us he’d put together a group to help search. My father immediately volunteered and told me to only worry about the whole Abagail thing.

Speaking of Abagail, her driver was sent for me and waiting outside the mansion. I wasn’t looking forward to meeting anyone especially at this hour when I wanted to be home keeping (Y/N) safe. Getting into the back of the car, I quickly pull out my phone and text (Y/N) to let her know I was going to be late, I already felt bad for waking her accidentally now she’d probably worry and lose sleep when she has work in the morning.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When the car pulled up I saw two people standing outside. It was Abagail and her daughter Fae, Fae looked tired as if her mother woke her up just to meet with me. Getting out of the car I stand there looking at them both. “Couldn’t this wait until the morning?” I ask.

“No, actually. I wish to get the wedding planning started. I want this wedding to take place here shortly that way I know you won’t go running back to that former human of yours.” Abagail says.

I wanted to snap at her, but I remained silent. “Well I have work in the morning, your daughter is tired, I’m tired.” I tell her.

She smirks then glances at her daughter. “Well, you’re welcomed to stay here-”

“I’d rather not. I have a home.” I say as I turn back to the car.

“Not for long, soon this will be your home.” she says.

Hearing her say those things was just pissing me off. I ignored her and got into the car again, shutting the door I told the driver to drive he complied and drove off taking me home.  _I will do whatever it takes to make sure I don’t marry Fae. For Fae’s sake and (Y/N)’s._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood in the foyer worried when I got the text saying he’d be late.  _Carla must be missing then._  I could hear cars passing by but none came down the driveway. Looking out the window I waited patiently while still feeling tired. I hoped when I turned I wouldn’t feel as tired, but I did, it also didn’t help that it’s been a few days since my last feeding. Since the king had visited I hadn’t fed because Eren’s order on blood wouldn’t be here until tomorrow. My eyes widened when I saw headlights driving up the driveway. I quickly hid in case it wasn’t Eren, that’s what I had been doing when Eren went out. Crouching down I peek out the window watching as the dark figure gets out of the car. The car soon turns back and drives off, the figure, on the other hand, made it’s way to the door and the porch light came on.

It was Eren, I quickly stood and greeted him at the door with a tight hug. “She’s missing isn’t she?” I ask.

Eren quickly hugged me back and let out a shaky sigh. “Y-yeah.” he mutters. I could hear the soft cries he made as his face hid in between my shoulder and neck. Gently I run my fingers through Eren’s hair trying to calm him down, but I could feel how overwhelmed he was, with work, Abagail and now his mother missing.

His knees were weak and he starts to slip out of my arms and fall to the floor. I go with him and hold him in my arms as he cries softly. My free hand caressed his back while cradling his head, rocking us back and forth it seemed to help calm him down a bit. “Let’s just go to sleep okay? We can worry about all this in the morning.” I tell him.

I felt him nod against my chest until he raises his head and looks at me with his sad eyes. Cupping his face in my hands I take both thumbs and wipe his tears. Pulling him in towards me I kiss him softly, his arms wrap around my waist as he kisses me back almost immediately. I felt bad that he was going through all this, I wasn’t sure how to help him with the whole situation of his mother missing.

Abagail was a whole other issue… but work, I could pull some strings. “I know you just recently started working at Mythic Times… but maybe I can talk to Erwin, see if he can give you fewer hours for the time being.” I mutter after parting from his lips.

He shook his head and sniffles. “No, I don’t wanna leave you at work by yoursel-”

“I’ll be okay, besides you have enough on your plate as it is. We need as much time as possible to come up with some kind of plan to get Abagail off our asses.” I tell him, he smiles weakly before kissing me softly again.

“Okay.” he whispers, Eren then rests his head on my chest and slowly starts to drift off into sleep, but before he could I forced him up on his feet telling him we should go upstairs first. And for the rest of the night, he slept peacefully by my side without any worries. At least for now.


	5. Stress

~Eren~

 

This morning, I had woken up not as stressed and overwhelmed as I was when I came home last night. My arm was draped over (Y/N) with her back pressed against my chest. Smiling softly I rest my chin on her head and pull her in even closer to me.

Being this close reminded me of the morning I made love to her, I remembered it all. Carefully moving her hair off the back of her neck, I place a soft kiss there making her tremble. (Y/N) groans softly before turning on her back to face me. "Morning." she sighs.

I lean down and kiss her on the lips. "Morning." I mutter. I go back and kiss her once more, I felt her hand caress up my bicep until it reached the back of my neck. My hand felt up her side until it reached the top of the sheets.

I wanted her like I usually did most morning. But when she figured out what I was planning to do she grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Not this morning. I'm still sore from yesterday." she says.

Nodding gently I rest my chin on her shoulder. I guess I had been too rough yesterday, lately, I had so much pent up stress that I had been taking it out on her and not realizing it was leaving her sore. Her wounds were even taking longer to heal all because of the lack of feeding lately. "Sorry." I mutter I was still apologizing for making her hurt.

She shook her head and smiles gently. "I'll be okay after I feed today I should be all healed up and stronger... then tonight maybe we'll... you know." she says, she giggles at the end teasingly before pecking me on the lips.

_I can't wait that long!_  She then quickly got out of bed before I could do anything, walking over to the bathroom completely nude she went and took a shower while I laid there in bed. I let out a sigh and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Once out of the shower, I stepped up to the sink and placed my hand on the cold fogged up mirror. I wipe it until it was clear enough to see myself, with my towel wrapped around me I look in the mirror. To think a few months ago I was just moving into town, now I'm a vampire engaged to another vampire who's supposed to marry another vampire because the king of all vampires doesn't trust that I won't assassinate him. I let out a long sigh.  _I hope wedding planning won't be this stressful._

Quickly I get dressed for work and exit the bathroom, Eren was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt still off and only in his boxers. Walking around the bed I quickly peck him on the lips before walking over to the bedroom door. "I'll bring you lunch, okay?" he asks.

I nod my head as I slip on my heels. "Also... I kinda have to go see Abagail today, so if I am not home when you get here, that's why." he tells me.

I stop and look at him a little confused. "Okay...but promise me you'll tell me everything?" I ask.

He nods and walks over to me slowly. Cupping my face in his hands he rests his forehead on mine, "You know, I think we need to practice a little more on guarding your thoughts." he whispers.

I sigh loudly. "Sorry, I just... things at work have been a little more stressful. Levi's girlfriend is taking over for him and I've been having to help her- and then all this with the King and Abagail." I tell him.

Eren shrugs his shoulders. "You know you can tell me, I know you don't want to dump all that on me with my mom missing, but you're not alone in this. I'll talk to Fae, we'll all figure something out. Even Euric is planning something to help us." he tells me.

I nod and look up to meet his amber eyes. "Just... don't leave me out of the loop." I mutter.

"Promise."

I smile softly as he lets me go, I turn away and head out of the bedroom. I head downstairs and get in the car that waited for me. All I wanted to do was worry about the work I needed to do and not everything else right now.  _I wonder if there is any way I could prove to Ivan that I'm not a threat..._   


	6. Distraction

~(Y/N)~

 

I couldn't thank Mikasa enough for getting me out of the house on my day off. With Eren spending the day at Abagail's I needed the distraction. As I slipped into the passenger side of her car, I shut the door.

Within seconds she started the car and we were off to where ever it was she was taking us. It was rainy today but it didn't stop us from getting out. Leaning back in the seat I let out a sigh. "So, Eren left pretty early am I right?" she asks.

Glancing over I nod my head. "Yeah, Fae called him, they're going to be spending the day together- he said they'll start planning on how not to get married. Anyway, how are things with you and Euric?" I ask. I knew she wasn't comfortable around him if anything she wanted to avoid him completely, but the guy was head over heels in love with her so it was kind of hard to do that.

Mikasa let out a long sigh, her thumbs tapping on the wheel as she kept her eyes on the road. "I told him we have to stop seeing each other." she says.

I sit up slightly and look at her in slight shock. "What why?" I ask.

She smiled shyly before glancing over at me for a short minute. "Well... I started developing feelings for someone else actually." she says.

"Who is it? You gotta tell me." I say.

 

~Mikasa~

 

I was about to tell her, but then I thought back to how I met him. It was under touchy circumstances, really it was only a couple months ago.

 

~Flashback~

 

The smell of smoke was fresh in the air as I exited the alleyway leading to the old warehouse Levi told me to meet him. Flames, so many flames took the place and so quickly because the hunter was just coming out of the building with Levi running out shortly.

I slowly walked up taking in the scene to see who all got out. To my right, a boy and girl sat on an old bench. The girl was crying... slowly I approach the two and slip into the girl's thoughts. The things I saw were horrific, she was the hunter's sister and she just lost her mother. But the man before me, he was human and also a hunter.

The hunter came to aid her sister, that's when the man sitting next to the crying girl shot up and stepped away with caution. There was clearly tension between the two and not good tension. When the man turned to look at me, his eyes widening as he met mine.

The side of his head was bleeding and I quickly step over to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over. "Here let me." I say, turning slightly I signal to Hanji who brought a large first aid kit bag. Rushing over she set the bag down beside me.

"Let's go home, okay?" I hear the hunter say.

Staying focused I grabbed out the peroxide and cotton pads, pouring the peroxide on the pads I then turn to the man sitting before me and gently dab on the cut on the side of his head. While cleaning his wound my eyes glance over to meet his amber eyes.

I could hear his heart racing, I wouldn't be surprised he did almost die. If the hunter would've gotten there a moment later he would've been dead same with the sister. When I cleaned the blood off I tossed the cotton away. "You're all good...." I say trailing off on 'good'.

"Jean- I'm Jean." he says.

My head darts down and I smile weakly to myself. "Mikasa." I say as I look back up at him, "I'm Mikasa." I tell him.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

"Mikasa!" I hear (Y/N) call.

I jolt slightly and dart my head to (Y/N). "Yes?" I ask.

"You haven't told me who." she says.

"Oh...his name is Jean." I say.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

We fell silent as Mikasa continued to drive. I was glad she was happy finding someone else, although I wondered how Euric would take it. Because I knew that he was pining for her for a really, really, really long time. And having her say something like that must've really hurt him.

Turning my head I look out the window wondering how Eren was doing, and what they planned so far. 


	7. Always

~Fae~

 

I stood at the window watching as Eren's car pull up in front of the house. It was another day of us meeting. Mother assumed we'd be planning our wedding, but what she doesn't know is that Eren and I are devising a plan to not get married. Unlike her, I was against the arranged marriages, because I loved someone even if he didn't know.

The doors to my mother's office burst open as I turn to meet the upset gaze of Euric Williams. Clearly, he had been to see my mother, to try and convince her that Eren was not for me. Boy, was he right there. I watched him longingly as he made his way up to me, he was very tall and very built, surely he'd have to have a whole group of ladies worshiping him.

Stopping in front of me, his gaze fell onto me as he crosses his arms. "Mind if I speak with you in private Fae?" he asks.

I shook my head. "Of course not, this way." I said pointing in the direction. I laid him outside to the front yard, there I saw Eren getting out of his car. I cock my head slightly to the left beckoning for him to follow. The three of us all took seats in the little patio dining area surrounded by red roses. I had to thank the cloudy days, for they were the only time other than night I wouldn't catch fire.

"What are you doing here Euric?" Eren asks.

Euric sat down beside him and I move in slightly closer. "I was trying to convince Abagail to let me take your place." he says.

My head darts towards Euric in shock then back at Eren who sat forward. "It seems she would rather have Eren instead of me. Since she believes Eren will be chosen as the heir to the throne over me." Euric says.

I lean back and cross my arms. "Well, there has to be some way out of this. What will really tick her off so much that she'd have to let Eren go by force? She's always been very traditional... and I don't want to go as far as say marry Eren but then divorce. And we can't give away any sign that  _you know who_  is in the picture." I say trying not to give (Y/N)'s name, I didn't know who'd be listening in, knowing that Krane was going to be on my mother's side I didn't want to take my chances.

"What if- theoretically you were to become pregnant? What do you think she'll do?" Euric asks.

I felt my heart race and my head starts to burn. "W..Well, I know she wouldn't be happy, but I don't want to think about having children at a time like this, and not just to get out of a marriage." I tell Euric.

He grabs my hands and smiles. "Of course, I only was speaking hypothetically. Because if that were the case, you would want to have an affair." Euric says.

"Yes, but you also have to consider the fact that she may try and cover it up, say it's mine." Eren cuts in.  _He has a point, she will do whatever she can to keep our name clean._

"Not, if we got that person to announce it at the next council meeting. Unlike my brother and I, she can't manipulate memories, so the Thornton name will be the talk of the entire council." Euric then says.

"But this is all hypothetical, as I said before I want children on different terms than just trying to escape an arranged marriage Euric. There must be something else." I say.

"Don't worry Fae, we will think of something. Believe me, I'm doing all I can, Eren has been more of a brother to me than my own brother Ivan. I have been looking through our bylaws, even speaking with the elders in the second level. I promise you that, the baby option will be the last resort." he says in a reassuring tone.

I smile weakly and nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must head back to headquarters. I have some more research I need to do." he says as he stands from the seat. Eren and I both say goodbye and watch as he makes his way out of the rose garden.

As Eren was watching him I couldn't help but listen in on his thoughts. ' _I guess he's burying himself in his work now because of Mikasa.'_  My eyes narrow toward him in slight confusion, I wondered what Mikasa had to do with Euric's work.

After some time sitting there in silence, I suggested we'd get up and walk around for a bit. We both stood on our feet and I hook my arm with Eren's as we head to the maze on the property to our right. "Eren, might I ask you something?" I ask.

He turns and purses his lips together before nodding. "I know it isn't my business but, what has Mikasa got to do with Euric's work?" I ask.

Eren sighs and his eyes dart to the ground. "The two of them were casually seeing each other up until about a month or so ago. Mikasa told him that they had to stop seeing each other because she wanted to be with someone else. So he's been drowning himself in his work so he doesn't think about her." he answers.

I nod once in understanding as I looked forward. Something then came to mind. "Eren-" I stop and tug him out of earshot of my mothers listening ones and into the maze.

"What if when we see each other you take me to headquarters. There I can help Euric, and from there you can go home to your fiancee." I suggest.

Eren looked down at me and smiles gently. "That's a good idea, but don't you think you're mother will grow suspicious when we leave? She has to wonder what we're doing." he says as we continue to stroll now.

"Then what do you suggest? I know you do not wish to be here if anything you'd rather be back home with your beloved. I do not wish to keep you here, but because of the circumstances I have no choice and neither do you. So we need a compromise. My mother will always wonder what we are up to. I know you're worried the king will find out and possibly execute your lover, but for the time being, we must figure something for us to do temporarily." I tell him.

He lets out a huff and turns away from me, that's what was all over his mind, and has been since we reunited. His beloved (Y/N). There wasn't a moment when he didn't think of her, he wondered how she was doing if she was feeding, working hard, or feeling lonely. He was an open book, and I admired his faithfulness to her.  _If only I could find someone like that._

"Alright then, but if she starts asking questions you better have good answers." he says.

I nod my head in understanding before leading him over to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess, same time, different place." he says before slipping in. I nod and shut the door behind him, slowly the driver pulled away from the curb. I watched as it drove away from the house and allowed the feeling of freedom rush over me.

 

~Eren~

 

I wasn't sure how well Fae's idea would be, I knew Abagail, I knew she'd do whatever it takes to make sure I end up with Fae, no matter the cost whether it was a life. I just wanted to be careful, sure I would rather be spending my time with (Y/N), but I was afraid Abagail would say something. Ivan was not a man you could mess with and get away with it, I may have warned him before but that didn't mean I was ready to pick a fight with the bastard. He's much older than I am meaning he's a lot stronger.

As the car pulled into the driveway early that afternoon I waited the few hours before (Y/N) would come home from work. I sat in the foyer looking out the window as I waited, I could hear the cars on the main road driving by causing me to jump up every time thinking it would be her, only to be let down once they passed.

But when the clock hit exactly four-thirty, I saw the black car pull into the driveway. Heading to the door I heard the car door open then close. Thankfully she was alone and the driver didn't take her today. Rushing out onto the deck I stood at the top of the steps while the screen door made a loud smacking sound when it closed again.

(Y/N) ran up in surprise, right into my arms. "What are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you for another few hours." she mutters.

"Fae sent me away." I tell her as I press my forehead against hers.

Thanks to the bond, (Y/N) and I would miss each other more than ever. When we were apart it felt like it'd take years for us to see each other again. And I knew that eventually, the bond would die down, according to my father. But even if it did, I still feel like no matter how far (Y/N) was from me, it'd feel like an ocean was between us. And that I needed to be by her side. Always.


	8. Show Me How Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys just so you know I recently have gotten halfway done with this book, and usually, when this happens I do a Q&A at the end of the book on my Wattpad account. But I've decided I'll also post it on my Instagram which is @koda.kittens for you guys to see. So if any of you have questions that are about me, my writing, or the characters in this series feel free to comment your question. There I will write your question down on a separate document along with my answer. I will post the screenshots of the document on the Thursday after upload when the book ends! Depending on how many questions I get I might answer more than 7 like I usually do!

~(Y/N)~

 

Eren and I were sitting at the round table in my office planning for the next article. With my laptop in front of me and Eren to my right, I started to jot down some topic ideas such as a part two on the ghost article I had done last month or to continue on with something else, maybe werewolves.

While I had been jotting down things, Eren had a mind of his own instead of looking up things on his laptop. His had was slowly crawling up my thigh trying to get me in the mood all while trying to kiss my cheek, I would jerk my head away and keep my legs closed. I didn't want to risk someone coming in and finding him... us doing something inappropriate. Not only would it alert the king, but it would surely scar my co-workers.

Swiping his hand away I continue to write in the notebook beside me. "Can you not do this right now please?" I ask nicely.

Eren lets out a sigh and sits forward, glancing over I found him pouting. He probably thought I was a buzzkill. "Sorry." he mutters.

I drop my pen and turn to him. "It's fine... I get you want to... but you have to remember we're not home- people could walk in at any minute. And with everything else that is going on, I don't want to risk it-"

He turns to me and smiles softly. "I get it, it's fine. So.. how many ideas do we have so far?" he asks as he pulls the notebook towards him, his eyes skim the page. I scooted closer to him and looked with him before glancing up to look at his face yet again. I could tell by his racing thoughts he had a lot on his shoulders. The last thing I wanted him to worry about was a dumb article.

"Eren, why don't you grab us some lunch?" I ask nicely.

He smiles gently and nods. As he stands up he quickly pecks the top of my head before scurrying away fearing I may slap him. Looking at the door he looked back at me with a childish smile before closing the door. Smiling to myself I shook my head and continued to work.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After work, Eren and I both drove back home tired from the long day of research. As we pulled into the curb, I look to see a figure standing in the window. While still looking I pat Eren's arm. "Look." I say.

Focusing on the figure, I try and figure out who it was. Another vampire that's for sure, then before I could say the name he stepped out on the deck. Grisha. Eren and I both quickly get out of the car, Eren being faster than I was. As I shut the car door Eren stood in front of me, his protective side kicking in rather quickly. "What are you doing here dad?" he asks.

Grisha lifts his hands up signaling he wasn't a threat.  _We should go inside._  "Come inside, we don't know who could be listening... who knows who's followed you." I say as I push past Eren, taking his hand I tug him and lead Grisha back inside. As we entered the house and shut the door I turn to Grisha, it seemed he hadn't slept- let alone fed in days. His hair was messy and had gotten bags under his eyes.

"Here let me get you something." I say as I turn to rush into the kitchen, in the far back of the fridge in the fake orange juice carton I poured Grisha a glass of blood before handing it off to him after finding he was right next to me now.

"Thank you." he sighs before gulping it all down. Eren returned to my side as we now all stood closer together.

"I thought I should drop by and give you an update. This may be the only time I can with Ivan sending his servants to keep watch on us." Grisha warns.

Looking at Eren in worry I soon turn back to Grisha to wait for him to continue. "He's beyond paranoid, and tired. He doesn't know what he's doing right now, I fear the drowsiness from his fast approaching hibernation is clouding his judgment. Other than that, Armin and I still haven't gotten any leads on your mother yet... I'm sorry." he says as he darts his head down in shame.

I place my hand on his. "We'll find her, have you asked Levi? Maybe he might know something-"

"Levi skipped town, unfortunately. He's unreachable at this point, who knows when he'll get back." Grisha says.

Looking to Eren I kept trying to find some way to help. "We'll find her, we just have to keep looking." I say.

Suddenly grabs my arm and I fall silent. "Thank you (Y/N)." Grisha says softly.

"Is that all father?" Eren then asks in a dull tone.

Grisha nods before setting down the glass cup. Slowly he made his way to the front door where he dematerialized back home. Then turning to Eren I could see his face contort in anger and sadness. Within a matter of seconds, he had become so upset that the atmosphere was warmer than usual.

He quickly turned away from me and began heading for the front door. He stormed to it actually, each step loud until he reached the door. He swung it open causing it to crash into the wall loudly until he rushed outside on the deck.

Chasing after him I hop off the steps and run to him in the wet grass. "Eren!" I call as I come to cut him off. Placing both hands on his shoulders I push him back to make him stop. "Hey! Talk to me." I say before my hands quickly jolt up to cup his face.

"Get out of my way." he warns.

I shake my head and place my hands back on his shoulders. "I get you're upset- you have every right to be, but running off won't solve anything... Look I don't know what you're thinking, or what you plan to do if I let you go... but you can talk to me- yell at me- I don't care as long as you don't run off and do something you know you'll regret." I say calmly.

Shutting his eyes tightly he shook his head. "N-no, I need time alone- I don't need you seeing me like this." he says.

I shook my head once more. "I don't care how bad it gets Eren. I'm here for you remember?" I ask.

Without warning his right hand came up behind my head forcefully pushing me closer to him until his lips crashed down onto mine. His kiss was rough and heated while his other arm wrapped around me tightly. It was a rather quick kiss because after he slipped past me and stood with his back to me. "I know... but I can't promise I won't hurt you...and I promise I won't do anything I'll regret." he says.

With that, he disappeared into the forest leaving me on our front lawn to wait for him to come home. I wanted him to let me in, let me see how bad he could get. I waited on the porch for hours, by the time he came back it was pitch black. His clothes were messy with dirt, but otherwise, there were no wounds or smell of blood on him. I stood up and slowly walked down to him, he seemed much calmer now. Before I knew it my feet took off towards him until I caught him in a tight hug, he caught me too and hid his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry." he mutters.

Shaking my head I bring my right hand up to the back of his head, my fingers comb through his hair. "Don't be." I whisper. Quickly I cock my head to the side and kiss the side of his head before looking forward once more.

"Shit is getting outta hand... and I don't know what to do... I feel so useless." he croaks.

My heart sank hearing him say those things. I too felt useless as well, like I wasn't enough help for him, no matter how hard I tried to make him feel better. "I don't think any of us know what to do." I sigh.

He pushes me away but remains close, his forehead pressed against mine as tears fall from his eyes. "God I need to stop crying." he sighs as he lifts his head, looking up he tries to stop himself from crying while I grab his hands.

After a couple of seconds of trying he gave up and let the tears continue as he rushes back into my arms. "Everything will work out... I don't know how or when but it will." I mutter.

"In the meantime, let's just take some time off of work... especially you-"

"(Y/N) no- I've made you miss enough days-"

Quickly standing on my tiptoes I peck him on the lips getting him to shut up. "We've got enough to deal with. Erwin will understand, until then you can worry about Fae and Abagail- I'll deal with Ivan, while your dad and Armin find Carla." I tell him.

He smiles softly down at me. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asks. I chuckle softly before he kisses me again. After parting our lips we remain close still.

"But next time you get upset, take me with you? I get you need your space and I'll gladly give that to you, but I want to be there to help okay?" I ask.

"(Y/N) I don't wanna hurt you-

"You won't- I know you won't. I trust you." I interrupt.

He lets out a sigh before lifting me up suddenly. He carries me bridal style into the house, with his foot he kicked it shut before carrying me upstairs. Although today was hectic and stressful, we both finished out the day in bed, in each other's arms. 


	9. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, if you feel uncomfortable with this kind of content then please skip this chapter!

~(Y/N)~

 

~Dreaming~

 

_"Emmalynn darling! Hurry up we have visitors!" my mother calls._

_I sat up from my bed in the same clothes from the last dream I had. Quickly I get out of bed and look in the mirror again. Her face, her hair. With a sigh, I quickly took to the wardrobe- wardrobe? Closet and changed._

_The woman who was my mother came to tighten my corset. "Who are the visitor's mama?" I ask, feeling strange calling her so. She smiles and pushes my hair back then places her hand under my chin._

_"The new family who has moved to the farmhouse next door. They have two handsome young men." she says._

_Quickly brushing the skirt of my dress off I nod and smile gently. I did my best to play my part in this fucked up dream. Following my mother down the stairs, there in the foyer was the family... my new family. Grisha, Carla, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. He came in last through the door. He looked exactly the same._

_"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger, how wonderful for you to join us for brunch." my mother says as she walks up to them. Grisha kissed my mother's knuckles, but I didn't really care about that. My eyes were glued to Eren's, his amber eyes looking back up at mine in awe._

_I walk down and stand beside my mother. "This is my daughter Emmalynn." my mother introduces. I quickly curtsy and smile at them._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmalynn. This is my wife Carla, my son Eren and his friend Armin." Grisha introduces._

_Everyone except Eren and I head to the dining room. Again we stood there just looking at each other and smiling at one another. "Here." he says handing me a single flower. Taking it from him I look down at it then back at him._

_"Thank you... it's beautiful." I mutter._

_His face turned a faint pink as he smiles sweetly. "Would mind if I sat beside you?" he asks._

_Smiling I quickly shook my head than without warning grabbed his hand. I dragged him over to the table and he pulled the chair out for me, as I sat down I look back and watch as he sits beside me. "So tell me about yourself (Y/N)." he says._

_I thought I had heard him wrong, and my smile drops. "Wait what did you just call me?" I ask._

_He smiles. "(Y/N)." he answers._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

"(Y/N)!" I hear my name being called. Jolting up from the bed, I sat there trying to catch my breath as Eren placed his hand on my back.

"Are you okay? You were whimpering then before you woke up you were screaming your head off!" Eren explains.

My shoulder's slump.  _Another dream as Emmalynn...what does this mean? Why?_  "I-I'm okay... just a nightmare." I sigh.

Looking to my right I look at the clock. It was four in the morning, letting out a yawn I lay back looking up at the ceiling. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks.

_Yeah, sure I'm dreaming about as your ex, I totally wanna talk about it._  I shook my head. "I'm okay now... sorry to wake you." I say as I place my hand on his arm.

Eren nods his head and lays his hand directly on my abdomen. We both turned to each other as he holds me close. Pressing a soft kiss on his mouth I run my fingers along his arms and back while feeling his left hand graze down my body all the way to my panties. Twisting his hands slightly, he slips past them and begins to rub in a circular motion against my clit causing me to moan softly into his lips. He didn't need to say anything or even ask because I wanted the same thing.

He continued his movements for only a moment longer before pulling my panties off completely. And without warning, I quickly turned him on his back and straddled his hips. He was already sporting an erection, pulling off my shirt I toss it to the ground and dive back down to meet his lips again. He held my hips gently while I slowly ground against his.

Soon I lifted myself off slightly and he maneuvers himself so he was able to pull off his boxers allowing his cock to spring free. Sitting back down I felt his member brush against my nether region, teasingly I continue grinding against him making him bite his bottom lip and growl softly. "Y-you're gonna get it." he growls.

Smirking down at him I start getting slower until he was now glaring at me. Before I knew it he flipped us over to where he was in control now. Taking his cock into his right hand he positioned it at my entrance not wanting to waste any time.  _He wasn't kidding._

Pushing into me, I felt the pressure at my lower stomach, Eren groans softly before taking both my legs into his hands now. Lifting them up slightly in the air he began pulling out again before slamming back into my core. He made sure I felt every inch of him slide in, then back out, my hands clutched the sheets below me to keep from sliding up.

Remaining slow he then quickly releases my legs finding it wasn't what he wanted. Falling on top of me he begins thrusting faster while hiding his face between my neck and shoulder. His hot breathe against my neck while his arms held him up slightly to prevent from crushing me with his large torso. Grabbing onto his biceps, I watched his muscles flex from keeping himself propped up.

My legs wrapped around his hips as I withered beneath him with each thrust. Morning sex had become the usual if we hadn't spent the whole night before going at it. I could hear him repeating the same words over and over 'I love you'. Wrapping my arms around him, my nail dug into his back feeling the knot begin to build up.

"Faster Eren~" I moan as I start to arch my back slightly only for him to grab my hips and push me back against the bed. Turning my head to the side I felt his lips press against my neck, his warm tongue trailing against my carotid artery. Soon enough his fangs pierced me, and I felt more of a rush than before, my climax seems to be right on the edge now. I wanted it to last and tried to jolt away from him, even went to push him away with my hands but he pinned them down and continued to drink from my vein.

"No!~ Don't- if you do I'll-"

Before I could finish my sentence Eren slammed into me once more bringing me to my climax and surprisingly to his as well.  _I guess I wasn't the only one to feel the rush._  "S-sorry." he mutters before kissing the side of my neck apologetically. He falls beside me on his side while I laid there on my stomach. I pivot slightly on my side, wrapping my leg around his thigh as he takes me into his arms.

"It's okay." I whisper.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After an  _eventful_  morning, Eren went off to see Fae while I had my own errands to run. Outside the council's headquarters- a place in which I had been to before to be greeted by my rather religious mother who wanted me dead now. Now I was here on a different matter, a matter of finding out what kind of bylaws Euric was looking for that could help Eren and me.

Walking inside, I looked around as the others looked at me. I felt as though I had a sign on my head saying ' _Assassin's Daughter'_ , the stares given to me by these who I assumed to be level three purebloods were not so warm and friendly making me feel alienated. But I wasn't here for them, I made my way to the steps where I assumed Euric's office would be.

Walking down I walk a little further forward until I came between two hallways to my left was the sacred grounds where vampire mothers were preparing or having their children. To my right was where they kept their prisoners, including my bat shit crazy mother. In front of me was another long hall in which I didn't know where it led to.

Gambling, I continue on hoping Euric's office was just up ahead. When I came to the door at the end of the hall I was about to knock when "What brings you by?" I hear Eruic say rather loudly from behind me causing me to jolt.

I spin around to face him. "I was looking for you." I quickly say.

He raises his hands and smiles. "Well you found me." he says.

Looking past him were a few women wearing cloaks that came from the direction of the delivery rooms. "Mind if we speak somewhere more private?" I ask.

He quickly nods and opens the door to his office. His rather messy office, I slowly turn while my pointer finger points at all the stacks of paper, and books and other miscellaneous crap on his desk even around it. "Is it usually this filthy?" I question.

Euric shakes his head and brings his right hand to the back of his neck where he scratched it and looked at me with embarrassment written all over his face. "N-no, a lot of it is files for other vampires- a good portion now is bylaws I been trying to look through for you and Eren. I know there is something that could help." he says as he walks past me and to his pigsty of a desk.

"Do you remember off the top of your head- have an idea what it could be?" I ask.

He shook his head and looked back at me. "All I know is that is was our most absolute law back in the olden days. But now for some reason, we don't enforce it..uh something about bonded vampires." he answers.

"How can you stop enforcing a law that was once an absolute?" I ask.

Shrugging his shoulder Euric took a piece of paper into his hands. "Vampires began to mate with humans, so they weren't bonding as much. And if a vampire did bond with a human it could easily be broken." Euric says.

"How so?" I ask him.

"Well... bonding with a human is forbidden. So, the vampire who did the deed would be put on trial which would be rather short and immediately sentenced to death- but when that got out of hand the council stopped in enforcing it." he explains.

Grimacing towards him, I felt sickened by the fact they'd kill their own kind just because one fell in love with someone who wasn't like them. "That's cruel. To break a bond like that must leave the humans devastated- how could you do such things to your own kind?" I question.

Euric smiles weakly. "For the sake of the race. Everything we do is to protect vampires. You don't even know that there is an organization of men and women who were taught to kill us. Train for it. Levi's little hunter girlfriend should have been killed when she found out about him, but thanks to Grisha and Levi, they've managed to dodge a bullet."

"I know about TOHA." I tell him.

His smile drops and so does the paper in his hand, "Then you are well aware of what they are capable of. And you know that they are responsible for the massacre of over a hundred innocent vampires. Any human can join it, which is why we have our rules, we let one human in and TOHA gets a hold of them? Who knows what they'll do, I can assure you it won't be pretty. And if Grisha is smart that should be the first place he looks for Carla." Euric lectures.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, TOHA has also been known for kidnapping vampires to use them in their experiments and studies... and if they do have Carla, it's not going to end well for her." he says.

I nod in understanding while pushing that bit of information in the back of my mind for later. "Enough bickering now, help me find the document." Euric says as he turns his back to me. Walking over to him I stood beside him as we looked at his messy bookshelf that held many boxes.  _This is gonna be a long day._


	10. In Search Of

~Eren~

 

I was going to meet with Fae once more, only to drop her off with Euric as promised. Afterward, I intended to give my time to looking for my still missing mother. Well rested from the previous night, I stood at the front door looking out at the snow starting to fall. It was mid-December, a little over a week before Christmas.

With how everything is playing out, I don't think we'll have time to celebrate it this year, and it would be mine and (Y/N)'s first Christmas together too! Bringing me out of my head, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "Stay safe please." I hear (Y/N) mutter.

Placing my hands over hers, I tilt my head back. "I will... and be careful with Euric please." he says.

"I don't see him today remember? I'm gonna stay in today and do a little research on the council, Euric said I may need to speak with them once we find the document... I wanna be ready." I tell him.

Smiling gently back at her, I nod as she releases me, I turn quickly. Taking her face into my hands, I quickly peck her on the lips a couple times before I walk to the door. Opening it then stepping out, I turn back for a moment to get a final glimpse of (Y/N) before I made my way down to the steps.

She leaned on the archway watching me, and before I even reached the first step down we both ran back to each other. Swinging the door open she stuck her head out and I rushed in as our lips met again. Filled with more passion than the first I wrapped my arms around her, I pulled her outside and lifted her up off the ground slightly while our lips melted together.

Unfortunately, I had to get going, setting her back down inside the house she continued to hold me close. "Wish I didn't have to go. We could've just stayed in bed all day, lounging around." I say softly with my hands on her hips.

She smiles. "We'll get there. You go, find your mom." she says.

Nodding, I lean in one last time and peck her lips. "I love you." I mutter against her lips.

I felt her lips curve into a soft smile. "Love you too, now go." she says as she pushes me out the door with a soft chuckle. With that, she shut the door and I was on my way to the car. Again, I was stopped before I could make it to the car.

"I nearly forgot!" (Y/N) calls.

Looking back at the deck I turn my butt around and stop at the foot of the stairs. "Euric brought this up yesterday. Did you ever stop to think that TOHA may have her?" she asks me.

 _Shit! Why didn't I think of that!?_  I turn my head down to the side. "No, I didn't- but that's a good lead, thank you." I say as I step up and peck her once more.  _God, I wish I didn't have to leave!_

"I'll see you later!" she calls as I turn back again, this time I wasn't interrupted by a sudden need to liplock with her or new information. With this news though, I was sure to bring it up with my father, Armin, and Mikasa if she was there and not looking for her cousin who was currently missing as well.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I watched as he drove off, leaving me in the house. Thankfully, Eren didn't mind if I read through past journals and books he kept on the bookshelf in the formal living space. After locking the door, I step to the right and step down onto the carpet from the tiled floor.

The plushness of the carpet warming my feet slightly as I came up to the bookshelf containing hundreds of neatly stacked books. Picking from the top, I pulled out a journal and read the dates.  _When did Eren meet Emmalynn?_  Quickly, I rush upstairs in the blink of an eye and into the closet where in a drawer containing my graphic t-shirts was the old picture of Emmalynn.

Pulling the photo from the frame, flipping to look at the backside of the photo, in cursive, it read the year  _1831_. I rush back downstairs and begin reading through Eren's journal making sure it was around that year or so. I was right, they met in late spring that year when Eren moved to Amberhill with his family.

_'Emmalynn and I quickly became close friends after our first meeting. Almost every day we had visited one another to the point where her father started to think we were lovers._

_As summer came and went, we slowly started to fall for one another, she is the first to admit her feelings at the beginning of autumn. Come winter time, I had confessed my love for her and we became lovers.'_

I skipped another few pages after skimming through all the lovey-dovey stuff between the two that had gone on, I looked through the next year.

 

_~1832~_

 

_I proposed to her. It was the scariest but best thing I had done in my entire life. The only problem was my parents were against it being that she was human and I a vampire. But I loved her anyway, I would run away with and marry her if she asked me too._

_But what made me love her more was how understanding she was when I told her what I was. I was afraid she'd run off and tell her parents who would tell the whole town. I didn't hear the end of it when my parents found out what I did. I intended to be completely honest with my fiancée, and I didn't want her to question why I stayed young while she grew older._

I decided to skip again, wondering when he turned her after skimming through the rest of 1832 finding no journal entry about her turning.

 

_~1833~_

 

_September 1st was her 18th birthday. I asked her what she wished later that evening after her celebration. As we laid in bed together in each others arm, I heard her softly whisper that she wanted me to turn her into a vampire._

_Hesitant at first I could sense she was ready for rejection, and a scolding, thinking I'd lecture her and warn her about the life of vampires and how it would eventually take a toll on her soul and body, but asked her if that's what she truly wanted. All she said back to me was that she wanted me, and if it meant that she had to drink blood for the rest of her life to be with me, then she was willing to make the sacrifice._

_I kissed her softly and told her okay. The next evening, I went forth and turned her in the middle of the forest away from her family home and mine. It was against council law, I was supposed to do it before them but I knew they'd never allow it._

Shutting the journal, I place it back on the shelf. I look at my open computer on the coffee table. I had tried digging up information on her through the internet but found nothing, not even her parents. And in the dreams I had no recollection of her parents names either, not even a last name, it's not like I could go to Grisha or Eren about it without being questioned about it, and I wasn't ready to explain the lifelike dreams I had been having for about a month now as Emmalynn.

I didn't know how to explain it, but I was somehow connected to her, and from the very first moment upon seeing her photo she seemed familiar like she was a relative of some sort, but I didn't even know my own family history being that I was adopted. And I wasn't gonna go see my freakshow of a mother to try and get the answers. For now, I would just have to wait until the next dream- then I would truly do my research. And another thing I wondered was... why would I scream?


	11. Forbidden

~Mikasa~

 

I walked up along the side of the road, checking my phone I came up to an abandoned church where Jean texted me to meet. Shoving my phone in my pocket I come up to the double doors, kicking the right one in, it opens slightly.

Squeezing between the cracks I find myself standing between two rows of seats. I stood on an old carpet that traveled up to the podium, there he stood at the top just waiting. Smiling gently I quickly walk up the aisle until I'm standing beside him.

"What's going on I was-" I was stopped by his hands grabbing mine, he steps down.

"I had to speak with you." he says.

My smile fades as he takes another step down. "I think we should stop ourselves. What we're doing- whatever this is, is dangerous. I could lose my position in my squad, and with new people coming in, they need me to help out around there." he says.

"It was dangerous, to begin with, Jean, but I wanted you and you wanted me. I know you're upset I told (Y/N) but you have to understand, she's gonna be my sister- she's the only sister I have. I made her promise not to tell a soul." I explain to him.

He shakes his head. "That's not the point. I'm afraid that if we continue down this road someone else is gonna find out, someone who could hurt me... hurt you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." he says.

I glare at him slightly. "I can take care of myself." I tell him.

"I know that, but still-"

Jumping up slightly I press my lips into his to shut him up. Slipping my hands from his I grab the collar of his shirt making it so he couldn't escape my grasp. Slowly his arms wrapped around me pulling me in as he slowly eased into the kiss. Sure what we were doing was forbidden, but I didn't care.

 

~Eren~

 

I followed Mikasa to this abandoned place, we both were supposed to be looking for my mother but she had other plans. Peeking through the door I saw Mikasa and a man meshed together. When the two pivoted slightly it revealed that they were lip locking.

Quickly I turn my back to the door. Surely Mikasa would hear me, so I quickly ran away from the building and continued my search, I'd talk to her later about it.

Walking down the road I let out a huff and begin heading away from the abandoned church. It didn't take long for Mikasa to come running after me. "Eren!" I hear her call.

Stopping I turn to her and cross my arms. "I don't wanna know." I tell her.

"Please understand, he and I-"

"You two are together I get it, you don't need to tell me." I tell her.

She let out a sigh. "I was going to tell you... I was just waiting for the right time." she says.

"There is no right time to tell me you've fallen for a human who is also a hunter. You're basically doing what Levi is doing, and he's missing too!" I tell her.

She looks down at the ground sadly. I let out a sigh, I couldn't be mad at her considering I was once in her shoes. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I watch her head rise quickly. "Just be careful... Mom's already missing, along with Levi and I don't need you disappearing on me too." I tell her.

Smiling softly she nods. "We'll find her... come on." she says as she grabs my wrist. We continued to walk on looking for my mother together. She seemed happy I was okay with her relationship with that human, although I'd be sure to keep an eye on him.  _I wonder how Euric is gonna handle this when or if he finds out._

 

~Time Skip~

 

After spending a good portion of the day and evening looking I had to stop and take Fae home. Abagail then warned me not to keep Fae out so long, not that she wasn't happy we were getting out but she supposedly started to worry.

Within no time I was headed home thank god. When I pulled into the driveway I quickly shut my car off and got out. Running up the walkway I noticed it had been shoveled.  _I guess (Y/N) came out and shoveled._ Walking up the steps I walk inside finding the formal living room light on. Slipping my shoes off by the front door I step down finding (Y/N) asleep on the couch, books were scattered on the table in front of her while she laid stretched out.

Smiling softly I let out a sigh and walk over to her. Gently I scoop her into my arms, her head fell against my chest as I held her. Turning slowly I begin to head for the stairs, walking across the dining room I step up on the small platform before turning to the left. Slowly with each step, I made my way up the dark stairway until I reached the top.

I take another left down a narrow hallway until I reach the door at the end passing by the washer and dryer to my left. Walking into our bedroom I came up to the large kingsized bed where I laid her down on her side, which was the left side facing the large window.

Pulling at her feet I straighten her out before pulling the covers over her. She turned her head as she snores softly. Gently with my pointer finger, I push pieces of hair from her face before I found myself slowly caressing her cheek. Afterward, I took to the bathroom where I prepared for bed when I returned (Y/N) had turned on her side, her back facing the bathroom door. Walking around the bed I get in on my side and get under the covers.

It was like she had known I returned because once I was settled in she quickly slid in next to me. Wrapping my arms around her I held her close as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. 


	12. First Christmas

~A Week Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Today was Christmas, the snow was falling once more when Eren and I had awoken to a knock at our door. As I sat up in the bed I held the covers up to my chest out of instinct due to most mornings I was usually naked from mine and Eren's morning activities. But this morning we hadn't done anything like that so when I relaxed I let the blanket down while Eren jumped out of bed.

He walked up to the door then out into the hallway. "(Y/N)! It's Grisha and Armin." he calls. Quickly I get out of bed and walk out into the hallway to him. Hooking his arm around me I look down finding both Armin and Grisha standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Where is Mikasa?" I ask.

Grisha smiles. "She's with Erwin and Hanji right now, but she'll be along shortly. Come join us downstairs." Grisha answers.

I nod and quickly rush back down to my room where I wrap myself in Eren's soft robe to keep me warm. I walk back out and down the stairs where I found a few presents scattered on the floor. "I didn't think we'd be celebrating with everything that's going on." I say, now I felt bad due to the fact I didn't have time to go out and look for presents for them.

"It's alright, Grisha and I figured we'd take a little time to celebrate... it's your guy's first Christmas together, and although it's not ideal, we can at least enjoy the company we have right now." Armin says. Eren and I looked at each other we looked back down at Armin who was sitting down.

"Thanks, Armin." Eren says.

As we sat around with them for a few hours, we opened presents and talked, trying to enjoy a little peace before having to go back into all the troubles waiting for us tomorrow. Although we weren't with everyone, it was still a nice Christmas, a first Christmas with the new family.

Mikasa soon came too, she and I talked while Eren watched us from afar, the only reason why I knew was because Mikasa pointed it out. When I looked back Eren quickly darted his head while a soft blush rose in his cheeks. Smiling I roll my eyes and look back at Mikasa. "You're lucky you know, to have someone who can't keep their eyes off of you." she says.

"You have someone, com'on you have Jean." I say.

Her smile drops as she turns to the side. "Yeah, I don't know how much longer he and I will be together." she says.

Confused I place my hand on hers. "Why?" I ask.

"He's worried he's gonna get kicked off his squad. He said new people were coming in and that he was gonna be needed a lot more than usual. His work as a hunter is important to him... plus he's afraid if we get caught someone will hurt us." she explains.

"Well I can understand that, but you both have to be willing to risk it." I tell her.

"Still, even if we wanted to marry at some point, although it's too early for that. I would have to turn him and go to the council." she explains.

"I'm sure they'd allow it, maybe.." I trail off.

"That's uncertain... but I don't wanna lose him." she says.

I then felt an arm wrap around my neck and a pair of lips hit the top of my head. Darting my head up I find Eren standing beside me, he smiles and pecks me on the mouth. "Hi beautiful." he mutters. I hear Mikasa chuckle before she walks around the counter.

"I'm gonna go and keep Armin company." she says, as I watched her walk away I felt bad that she was having some relationship problems of her own.

"So uh...I kinda got you something." he mutters.

I turn and watch him reveal a small box. Quickly punching him in the arm I glare at him and turn away from him. "W-what did I do?!" he asks loudly.

"Now I feel bad, I didn't get you anything." I say as I slowly turn back around.

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "You can pay me back later." he says with a quick wink. I raise my fist ready to punch him again when he steps back.

"I'm kidding!" he says.

Lowering my hand I watch him walk back up to me cautiously. Taking the box from him I quickly open it to reveal a bracelet. Slowly I take it out and admire it for a moment when Eren comes up and take it from my hand. Then taking my right hand he wrapped the chain around me and clipped it for me before pulling it so the clip was on the inside of my wrist.

His hand came to the back of my head and pushed me forward, his lips land on my forehead gently before releasing me. Looking up I sat there, his eyes stared back at mine as he smiles gently. Chuckling softly I get up off the chair and walk over to the living room, Eren followed close behind as we spent more time with the family.


	13. Possibilities

~Fae~

 

Standing in my bedroom looking out the window I let out a sigh. My two youngest brothers were spending time in my room once more. Damien was at the easel painting again and here and there I would help him.

But as of now, he was just painting away while I looked out. Today I wouldn't be meeting with Eren, thankfully my mother was out of town for a little while, and she would be going out again soon. "Kane with mom again didn't he?" Dreven asks.

As I turn to look at him I felt bad. Due to my mom's lack of affection towards the kids, I would look after them. I nod my head. "Yes, he's helping her." I tell him.

"He sure must really care about mama."

I had to lie, they were too young to understand let alone deal with all the drama mother creates. "Yes... he's just being a good son." I tell them, although it's not completely true.

Turning away from the window I head to the door and exit my room for a moment when I heard the front door open. I quickly head downstairs to find Jett, my other younger brother walking in. "Where have you been? You've been out all night again." I ask him while crossing my arms.

"Sorry  _mom_  I was out hanging with a friend, I thought I left you a note." he says.

I shook my head. "If I saw it we wouldn't be here now would we?" I ask.

There was a brief silence between us before I asked, "Do you have homework? You're behind enough as it is." I tell him.

He raises his hand to silence me. "Yeah, I'm getting help with that so stop worrying please." he says. He rushes past me and heads for the stairs, going up to his room I hear his door shut as I stand there in the foyer.

When I turn to find Krane standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Is mother on her way?" I ask.

He shakes his head and slowly approaches me, his hands in his pocket. "She ordered me to come home... besides, I have a few things to talk to you about." he says.

Krane begins to walk around me, circling me like a vulture. "I know your relationship with Eren is fake, don't deny it because I know where his lakehouse is and who is currently living there with him." Krane says.

At that moment my heart dropped by his words.  _How did he know?!_  "Please don't say anything Krane! Please!" I beg as I turn to him, quickly his back turns to me.

Then raising his hand, he begins waving it before walking off. I stood there in slight shock as my heart raced, I wanted to run after him but the likelihood of him doing as I asked would be slim.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I was hunch over the toilet gagging and vomiting up blood.  _Not again._  This had been happening since the day after Christmas and it was making harder for me to feed. With my right hand over my stomach and the other hanging onto the toilet. Mikasa stood behind me watching me. "Maybe I should call Moblit." she says.

Sticking my thumb up, soon after I hear shuffling and her typing on the phone. She left the room as she called Moblit. Again it all came rushing out and thankfully into the toilet and not elsewhere.  _What's going on?_

It didn't take long for Mikasa to return, I had relaxed for a moment and leaned away from the toilet. "Is he coming?" I ask.

She shook her head. "He's out of town... Grisha answered instead." she answers.

I sigh and nod. "What do you think this could mean?" I ask.

She looked at me shyly. "Well... you might be pregnant or your blood supply is expired." she says.

"How could my blood supply be expired? We just got some yesterday?" I ask.

"I'll go check and see if you have a few bags that are-" As Mikasa was turning she ran right into Grisha.

"I came as quickly as the call ended." he says, coming to my side he takes both of my hands and helps me to my feet.

"I'm gonna go check the blood bags." Mikasa says. Both Grisha and I nod as I lean against the sink. Grisha turns to me and places the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Tell me when this started?" he asks as he starts sifting through his bag.

"The day after Christmas." I answer.

"Does Eren know?" he then asks.

I quickly shook my head. "No, been doing my best to keep the vomit down when I'm around him." I answer.

"When was the last time you two were intimate?" he asks.

I turn my head trying not to be embarrassed but I was literally being asked by my soon to be father-in-law. "T-two days ago." I answer.

With his syringe, he stuck the needle in my arm and began to pull back on the plunger. Once it was filled with enough blood he put a cap on it and placed it back in the bag. "I'll have the information back to you in a couple days. Please be sure to tell Eren." Grisha says.

Before I could answer I turn away and throw up again into the toilet. I felt Mikasa rush up to me and place her hand on my back. "It was locked and I couldn't find the key. I think Eren might have it." she says.

I let out a sigh and lean back. "What about the spare?" I ask.

"Also missing." she answers.

"Forget about it, if she's pregnant then she's pregnant, and if she's not then we'll know. Besides if she did drink expired blood it'll pass within a few days. If you have to you can drink from Eren if he's willing." Grisha says.

With that Grisha left, and Mikasa remained by my side until I told her I would be okay.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The sun began to set when Eren rushed through the front door, he came into the formal living room where I was currently resting by the fire but wide awake. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asks.

I slowly sit up. "Becuase I thought it was nothing....plus I didn't think Grisha would tell you, he told me to." I say.

Eren shook his head. "I know the smell of your blood (Y/N) I could smell it in his bag. I didn't give him much of a choice when I started asking questions." he says.

"Oh." I mutter.

"Well, I'm not gonna get my hopes up... in case you're not pregnant." he says.

"Me too... but what if I am? What will we do then?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess we'd have a baby." he says.

Suddenly I felt a little scared, I wasn't really ready to have children. He and I had to be safer when it came to having sex after this. "Also Mikasa said when you got here you should check our blood bags in case of a mislabel." I tell him. I begin to lay back down after starting to feel a little dizzy.

He nods his head. "Later, I'm drained...if you get hungry tell me." he says as he walks over, extending my arms out he came and laid on top of me on the couch. His head rested on my chest as I cradled his head with my hands. Gently I ran my fingers through his hair as he let out a long sigh. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, arching my hips up his hands slip underneath holding me close.

As I laid there on the couch with him, I wondered what would happen if I was pregnant. How would the king take it? How would Abagail take it? Would I end up being killed for it?


	14. Every Year

~Eren~

 

New years eve. I woke up that morning in bed beside (Y/N) who had her back facing me. Moving in closer, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in closer to me. Then lifting my head slightly, I look down at her peaceful face, and she was smiling softly but still sleeping soundly. Suddenly, she turns around facing me now laying on her other side.

Smiling gently I remain close. Leaning in, I place a soft kiss on her forehead before bringing her into my chest cradling her head. Thinking back to the other day with the whole possible pregnancy thing, it made me kind of excited even though I told (Y/N) I wouldn't get my hopes up.

I wanted to have a family of my own more than anything, and when she told me she loved me, I knew she was the only one I wanted to do that with. Sure Fae was a sweet girl and everything, but in the end, it was always (Y/N), from the moment I first laid eyes on her at the office that day getting out of Erwin's car. Before then I had already had plans of working at Mythic Times, but that ended up getting delayed once I met (Y/N) officially.

Suddenly I felt (Y/N) nipping at my neck softly, the heat in my face quickly rose until I understood what she was doing. I turn my head down a little trying to see what she was doing. Her fingers clawed at my bare chest while she kissed along the side of my neck gently. Then her fangs pierced the skin, I let out a soft sigh as I hold her close while she feeds.

She knew when to stop and when she did I quickly cover the wound momentarily to make sure no blood got on the sheets while I waited for the wound to heal. "Sorry, did I bite too hard?" she asks now wide awake.

I shook my head and lean up. "Don't want to get blood on the sheets that's all." I say. I turn my back to her, standing up from the bed I walk over to the desk and grab a tissue to clean off the blood she didn't get, then grabbing another I return to the bed and place the tissue at the side of her lips as I softly dab at the corners cleaning my blood off her mouth.

"Thank you." she mutters.

I nod and smile gently before leaning in to peck her on the lips. As I got back in bed I lay flat on my back while she throws her right leg over me and straddles me for a moment. She was naked but held the covers over her breast up until now when she let them lose. Before I could admire the view she fell on top of me her skin pressed against mine, her head laid turned to the side her right ear pressed into my chest listening to my heart.

Her skin was always soft, she let out a long tired sigh while my hands come to her back. My right hand came to the back of her head where I massaged her scalp gently. My other hand caressed her back making her sleepy again.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Slowly my eyes opened to the blinding orange light hitting my face. Still, I felt a pressure on my chest, as I looked down (Y/N) was still lying on top of me sound asleep.  _Damn, it's already afternoon?_  I return my hand back to (Y/N)'s head as she slowly woke up and looked at me.  _Adorable._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I lifted myself up slightly finding Eren looking down at me in awe. I couldn't help but blush and turn away considering the current state I was in. Gathering the blankets underneath my I sit up on top of him and he follows my movements sitting up and catching me in his arms. My eyes fell onto his right arm after having that moment again, that moment where I felt so small against him. Of course with him being at what? 6 foot, with broad shoulders and muscular arms, how could I not feel small?

My hands gently rested on his chest when I felt his lips press into my jaw and his arms snake around me tighter than before. He backed away and his hand came to the side of my head. "Don't leave, okay?" he asks.

Smiling I shake my head. I shook my head and leaned into him, "I won't." I mutter. As he laid back down so did I allowing the covers to fall from my chest? I was closer to his head this time, with my left hand I place it at the side of his head as I press my lips into his. I feel his hand hold the back of my head in place as he kisses me back softly.

After some time we stopped and just laid there once more. We didn't do a lot that day and when night fell we finally got out of bed and decided to at least eat something. Downstairs in shorts and a long sleeve shirt, I stood in front of the stove.

On the TV in the casual living room across the dining room played the news years count down, we still had a couple of minutes before the countdown would end. Eren came up to me while looking back at the tv here and there to make sure he wouldn't miss it. When the food was done I switch the burner off and set the lit on it to keep it warm knowing what Eren was planning to do now.

As he came up to me and grabbed my hands leading me over towards the living space past the dining room. Stepping down from the hardwood and onto the carpet I watched the seconds count down from ten. When it finally hit one, Eren pressed his lips into mine fast, smiling against his lips I kiss him back for a moment before we parted. "You know I always thought that was a dumb thing." I tell him.

He smiles and holds me close. "Well now you don't have to worry, 'cause it'll be me every year." he says before kissing me again. I felt a rush of ease flood over me when he said that to me, knowing I wouldn't be alone anymore.


	15. Downhill

~Two Weeks Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't think things would go downhill so quickly. Everything was going so well two weeks ago, but then things slowly started to go downhill as I said. Instead of Eren telling me what was going on with Fae like he promised, it was Mikasa instead telling me what Eren would tell her. I continued to be understanding, especially now when Eren finally knows who has his mother is.

But what made things worse was that they couldn't get her, not easily. According to Euric the last time I saw him which was a few days ago was that TOHA was constantly moving Carla so it would be harder to get her back. So Eren knew who had her, he just didn't know exactly where they were keeping her.

Later tonight Eren came home later than usual. He seemed to be in a rush, I had a glass of blood laid out for him. "Here." I say holding it out as I waited at the counter.

"Go sleep, I'll be leaving again to meet up with my father to help find my mom." he says.

"Why not take a break... just for tonight-"

"No." he says in a stern tone just before gulping down the blood. I didn't say anything afterward and just simply nodded, I was trying to be understanding, but I was also beginning to worry he'd tire himself out.

As he turned his back to me I stood up. "Eren!" I call.

He ignored my call and dematerialized out of the house leaving me alone in the dark. I think it all started going downhill when we found out that I wasn't pregnant.

 

~Flashback~

 

I opened the door for Grisha as he quickly walked in with his bag. Eren was just coming out of the kitchen, he looked a little excited. At the dining table, he opened his bag and pulled out the slip of paper and read it.

"Now, do you two have some kind of plan if you, (Y/N) are pregnant?" Grisha asks.

Glancing at Eren I nod. "I plan to keep it, and we'll raise the child in secret until it's safe." I tell him.

With that Grisha unfolded the paper and read over the numbers. "It seems (Y/N), that you aren't pregnant." he quickly answers.

Walking up to him I take the paper from his hands and read my hCG levels. "It's less than five which means you aren't pregnant, five or higher and you would be. I'll let you two look over the results. I'll be outside if you have questions... but I think (Y/N) you might've fed off of expired blood...I'm sorry." he says.

Eren came to my side and looked at the paper. The room fell cold when his eyes fell on the numbers, looking to him I could see the stoic expression on his face. "Eren." I say softly.

I could see him force a smile and look down at me. "It's okay, it's bad timing anyway." he says before turning away from me. He walked away down the hall to his office where he shut the door rather loudly.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

After that, he wasn't acting like he usually did. Most mornings now I would wake up alone with no note, and he'd come back a little later. He still talked a little but it was rather brief. He let his hopes get the best of him and he was hurt now because of it.

When he left again I decided to call Grisha to ask if I could talk to Eren since he wasn't picking up his phone. I wanted to tell Eren that once he got home that we'd sit down and talk about what was going on. With the phone at my ear, I listen to it ring, and ring, and ring again. Then there was shuffling.

"Hello (Y/N)." Grisha answers.

"Hey Grisha, is Eren with you? He isn't answering his phone and I really need to speak with him." I tell him.

"No, he's not with me or Armin." he answers.

 _That's odd, where could he be?_  "That's strange, he told me he was gonna meet up with you guys to help look for Carla." I tell him.

"Well he hasn't shown up, I'll try and get ahold of him." he says.

I turn to the front door with confusion. "Okay." I say before hanging up.  _Where is he then?_

 

~Mikasa~

 

"Euric stop!" I shout, quickly I had rushed over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Pulling him back he flew back away from Jean who he had just charged for and pinned down. Coming to Jean's side I help him to his feet as I watch Euric stand.

He was like a bull ready to charge again anger completely controlling him now. When he was about to charge again I stood in front of Jean. "You hurt him and I will kill you." I threaten.

Euric's glare came off of Jean for only a moment then fell back on his target. "You realize what she is human? I hope you do, she's like me, you do something to piss her off and she'll rip your head off clean without even blinking. You hurt her and I promise you that you won't live to see another day." Euric warns.

I glare at him and shove him back. "Leave." I say.

Euric didn't hesitate when he vanished I quickly turn to help Jean but suddenly I was shoved away. "Don't. I don't need your help." he says sounding annoyed.

I felt my heart sink, I remained close in case he changed his mind. "I didn't know he was gonna show." I tell him.

Jean shakes his head. "It doesn't matter... I'm going home- don't follow me. I need to be alone." he says.

Looking down at the ground sadly I nod, he walked around me and out of the door. The church had become our meeting spot, but now I didn't know when we'd see each other again. I stood there alone in front of the podium in the dark.  _I'm sorry._


	16. In The Dark

~(Y/N)~

 

When Eren came home after 'helping' I waited by the door in the dark to confront him, to tell him to get his head out of his ass. When he saw me he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Where were you?" I ask.  _God, I sound like a clingy girlfriend._

"I told you I was helping my fath-"

"No, because I called him and he said you never met up with them." I interrupt.

Eren let's out a sigh and turns his face away from me. "I don't know what's going on with you Eren, we were in such a good place two weeks ago, now you're shutting me out... is it because of the-"

He darts his head in my direction with a glare warning me to not go any further. "I'm staying with my father tonight." he says as he turns back to the door.

Before he could reach the door I appear in front of him stopping him from leaving. "No! You're gonna talk to me. I tried to be understanding and giving you your space, but I'm done being treated like this Eren! If this about the fact that I didn't get pregnant you better get the fuck over it, it is not my fault!" I snap at him.

After falling silent, it didn't seem to phase him one bit. "I can't deal with this right now, so please...move." he says in a calm tone.

"No." I say.

Then suddenly, he pulls me in and plants a hard kiss on my mouth. At first, I wanted to slap him and yell at him, but my eyes closed slowly as I kissed him back, it was the most I had gotten out of him in the past two weeks.

Without even realizing it, he had turned us around so he was now in front of the door and I wasn't. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead into mine, "I'm sorry." he mutters. Before I could say anything more he left me by myself again, wondering when I'd see him again.  _Was the bond affecting him or was he fighting it now?_

 

~Fae~

 

I was about to meet with Eren again today so he could take me to Euric. On my way down the stairs, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Stopping I look back up finding my younger brother Jett at the top of the stairs.

"What?" I ask I watched him cross his arms then cock his head to the cleaning closet. With a sigh, I run back up the stairs and go to the closet.

"Make this quick, Eren will be here any minute." I tell him.

As Jett shuts the door I pull the string which switched the light on. "You're not really going to see him again are you?" he asks.

I stand up straight and look at him with confusion written all over my face. "What do you mean? Of course, I am." I tell him.

"What about Euric? You've had a thing for him since you two first met. Why not tell mom you want to be with him instead?" Jett asks.

I let out a sigh and turn my head away. "It's your life Fae, mother may have her opinions but they don't mean shit when it comes to being with someone you wanna be with." Jett says.

"It's not that simple Jett, unlike you I can't say no to mother. Eren is good for me, he's a nice young man who'll take care of me." I tell him.

"Fae this isn't the early 1900's, you get a choice, and if you want someone else then you need to put your foot down." he says.

He had a point, but what if Euric didn't feel the same way. As far as I knew he was pining for Mikasa. "Look, no matter how nice of a person Eren is, and yeah he's great, but you and I both know you'll regret it." Jett says.

After that little speech of his, he turned to the door and left me to think about what he said. He was right, but I feared my mother more than anything. After a few minutes, I left the closet and headed back downstairs, once at the front door I opened it to find Eren right there waiting. I hesitated for a moment and look back finding Jett looking down at us.  _I'm sorry Jett, but this is so much more complicated than you know._

"You ready to go?" I hear Eren ask.

Turning back I nod and smile before hooking my arms with his, with that he and I exited the house then headed down to his car where he took me to see Euric again.

 

~Eren~

 

After dropping Fae off, I returned to the house where I met my father, I didn't actually come home last night, again I was out hunting and looking for my mother on my own. I needed to clear my head after the argument with (Y/N).

It wasn't the whole wanting a baby thing that was on my mind. Since Grisha's warning that the house was being closely watched, it just didn't mean the house. I couldn't pretend that everything was going to be okay anymore, not like two weeks ago. As the days went on with no sign of my mother I was beginning to think more and more that TOHA killed her, as much as I didn't want to believe it, that was all I could think of at this point.

I felt that the only way to protect (Y/N) was to keep her in the dark. The more she knew the more she'd want to get involved. And I couldn't lose her, I wasn't going to go through that kind of pain again. 


	17. Force

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't expect to see them in town. They were across the street walking together, I just wanted to get out and have some air. Abagail was with them too. She was smirking at me as if she had just won something.

 

~Earlier That Morning~

 

I woke up alone in my bed like I had been for the past couple of weeks. This time a note was left for me. Leaning over I pick it up and read it.  _'I'll be home early tonight, we can talk then. ~Love Eren.'_

Slowly getting out of bed, I got ready for the day. Thankfully I wasn't alone today, Mikasa came over last night after I called. It seems I wasn't the only one having guy problems. She was downstairs in one of the guest rooms, walking down there I walk over into the kitchen where I poured two glasses of blood.

It didn't take long for Mikasa to rush out and take the cup out of my hand. She gulped it down then set the glass down on the counter. "Do you wanna go out today? Get our minds off all this?" I ask her.

"Where would we go?" she asks.

"I know a few places." I tell her.

Slowly she nods. "Okay, I'm gonna shower first." she says.

Nodding I watch her walk back down the narrow hallway and into the bathroom. The water started to run and I stood there in the kitchen slowly sipping the blood until the cup was empty. With both glasses, I set them in the sink and rinse them out.

When Mikasa finished she got dressed and met me by the front door. We walked out and headed to the car. Getting in on the driver's side Mikasa got in on the passenger side, starting the car I pulled out of the driveway then headed to the main road.

I parked my car close by main street where we got out and started to walk around town. As we walked up the sidewalk I turn to look at the other side of the road to see if there were any interesting stores we'd go into.

 

~Present~

 

Eren had his mouth on Fae's, I stopped in my tracks and so did Mikasa when she saw. "What the hell." she mutters.

Eren had a hold of Fae's shirt keeping her from pulling away, when he pulled back he didn't even glance over at me. The two started to walk again and Abagail simply waved at both of us before walking off with them.

Something inside me snapped and I lunged towards them only to have Mikasa grab me. "Come on." she says, she had a strong hold on my arm as she started to pull me back towards the car. We weren't out for even that long and I already wanted to go home. I was so mad, mainly at Fae, the bond was making it hard to stay calm. All I wanted to do was rip her head off and Abagails' but Mikasa continued to pull me along.

When we got back to the car Mikasa forcefully shoved me into the passenger side and got in on the drivers. She drove off quickly before I could jump out and run off. Mikasa didn't say anything because she knew that trying to calm me down wouldn't change anything. She knew that bonded vampires were territorial even if what Eren did was brought on by Abagail it still made me angry.

Instead of taking me home, she drove us over to Westview City, where she brought me to her apartment she was living in. "You can stay here for tonight." she says as we walk through the front door.

I was a little calmer than before as I slowly walked around. The walls were painted a blood red, the floors were charcoal black. The furniture was Victorian, truly a perfect home for a gothic person. "I suspect he'll try and call you, but I won't let him come here. You two need some space." she says as she head to the kitchen.

"What if I want to talk to him, he wanted to talk tonight?" I ask.

"Believe me, all you'll want to do is yell and scream at him. Maybe even murder him, I've done my research on bonded vampires thanks to Armin. So you'll thank me later for it." she says.

Then she extended her hand out to me. "Phone, I don't want you getting tempted into talking to him until you both have settled. Eren is probably already beating himself up for it." she says.

Slowly I pull my phone from my pocket, there it was already beginning to go off like crazy. "Won't he get worried?" I ask.

"Yes, but in a day or two I'll let him know where you've been." she says.

Nodding I hand off my phone to her and she places it in her pocket. "Now you can go and just relax. I'm gonna stop by the house and grab the files Euric gave you so you can focus on your mission." she says.

Mikasa truly was heaven sent, I was lucky to soon call her my sister. She was right, I needed to focus on my mission and get some space from Eren while he works out his stuff.

 

~Mikasa~

 

Walking out of the apartment I watched as (Y/N)'s phone started to go off with calls and texts from Eren telling her to call him or text him back. I shut off her phone and headed back to their house, I expected him to be there waiting for her.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I got to the house safely taking their car back for them. Standing on the porch was Eren who seemed like he had been waiting there a while. After shutting off the car I took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. As I walked up to him he ran down to me. "Where is she?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and hand him his keys. He didn't need to know right now, I headed inside and in the formal living room, there was a pile of files. Stepping down onto the carpet I walk up to the table and grab the files. "Mikasa you were with her." he says.

I turn to him with arms full of files. "Yes, but after she saw you I took her to the car and then she took off, haven't seen her since. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take these to Euric." I tell him.

"That's bullshit Mikasa, you know where she is." he says as he blocks me from the door. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes.

"Even if I did Eren, I wouldn't tell you." I tell him.

Confused he steps in closer to me. "Why's that?" he asks, his expression turned dark.

"Because it's clear that you two need time apart. You're mad that she never got pregnant because you are so hellbent of having the perfect family. You can't force things on people you love- you've already forced (Y/N) into this life and she doesn't hate you for it. Don't go and get her pregnant for you, she'll surely hate you for that." I tell him.

He fell silent as I pushed past him, stopping in front of the door I glance back. "I don't mean to be a bitch. But you need to take (Y/N)'s feelings into consideration when it comes to important things like that. You two are a couple, it can't be all about you and it's not all about her." I finish. With that, I dematerialize from the space and appear back into my apartment. I hoped this would help Eren understand that it's not just him anymore and that forcing things onto people will only push them away. 


	18. Maybe Even Love

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed while I stayed at Mikasa's, I had time looking over the files without worry and unfortunately found nothing that could help me, at least not yet. I planned to go back tomorrow to talk with Euric.

While Mikasa was out hunting with Levi's girlfriend, I could hear my phone buzzing in her room. Getting up off the couch I walk over to the door.  _I'll just check, it could be work._  Slowly twisting the doorknob I push the door in and find a dark purple room with a large canopy bed in the center.

Walking in I head over to the nightstand where my phone was lit up and buzzing still. Picking it up I pull it off the charger and open my phone. I have fifteen missed calls and ten text messages.  _Jeez._  I go in and listen to the voicemails there were left.

When the robotic woman answered I typed in my password.  _'You have fifteen unheard messages...first unheard message.'_

Then Eren's voice came on. "(Y/N) please call me! I need to talk to you, please please!" then it ended.

The voicemails went on and on as he started to get a worried tone, when I came to the ten, it sounded like he had been crying. "(Y/N) please, I never meant to hurt you. I just saw Mikasa and she won't tell me where you are- just please call me or come home so we can talk."

When all of them were finished I then started to go through all the text messages, all of them mainly saying to call him or come home. When I had finished looking, I shut off my phone and placed it back down. As much as I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, I still wasn't ready to face him. I know kissing Fae wasn't his intention and that he had to prove to Abagail that he wasn't with me.

But it was so much more than that. Whether or not he was still upset about the pregnancy scare, it was something we still needed to talk about. Along with that he had avoided me for two whole weeks leaving me to worry about him, I couldn't read his mind since he had closed it off from me so I didn't know what he was doing when he left. And I knew once I see him again all my anger would vanish because of this bond. I was glad I had enough strength to not call him back, let alone go home to him. I did miss him though, more than anything.

 

~Fae~

 

I stood next to Euric looking over more documents. The incident from a couple days ago was still in the back of my mind, I felt bad that (Y/N) had to see it, but my mother was a little to chipper about it, luckily it would kill any suspicions she had of us for now.

"God, I have no fucking idea where it is!" Euric groans as he turns away from his desk, looking up at him I stand up straight and go to him.

"We'll find it... just keep looking I want to find this as soon as possible." I tell him.

I look on his desk with him by my side, my heart was beginning to pound a little faster. "Eren told me what happened." he says.

"Yes, so I'd like to find this as a peace offering between me and (Y/N) before she rips my head off." I tell him.

Euric softly laughs as he comes to my side. "Yeah well she might go after Eren first." he says.

Glancing back at him for a moment my eyes then dart forward back at the papers. "How are you? Eren told me you were a little heartbroken because of Mikasa." I tell him.

I hear him sigh and turn back to see him leaning against the bookcase. "Better, she's clearly moved on and now that I think about it, I don't know why I was ever into her in the first place. She thinks of me more as a brother so there's no point in trying to pursue that. Besides, it seems like that whole family is just into humans." he tells me.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

Leaning off the bookcase he walks over to me. "Well Levi he's found himself a vampire hunter, Eren is engaged to someone who was formerly human. Then Mikasa found herself a little human to play with. Armin, however, seems to have trouble in the whole love department." he answers.

"What's so wrong about that? You love who you love. I personally don't think it should matter whether their human or vampire, we're not so different." I tell him.

"Well if you think about it, the more humans we let into our world the more vulnerable we become."

"What about (Y/N)'s mother? She is one of us, born and raised by the council and she still tried to kill the king. Humans aren't our only enemy." I tell him.

Euric shrugs his shoulders, he couldn't dismiss my words. "Anyways, I'm starting fresh, I'm gonna look for someone who's worth it." he says, as I look up to meet his eyes he looked back at mine for a moment. I wanted to tell him right then and there that I could be his, but instead, I placed my hand on his shoulder and smile gently.

"You'll find them, take your time. You never know they may be closer than you think." I tell him. He smiles and nods before we both get back to work. I went back to the table where I had previously been looking through files with a frown on my face, I wish I had the guts to tell Euric how I felt. But I was scared he'd reject me, he was the first guy I ever liked...maybe even loved.


	19. Forgive But Never Forget

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't expect to come into work today, but Hanji called me in to help her write some of her article for this week. As I stepped out of the elevator and turn to the left where I started heading down the hallway towards Hanji's office which was next to mine.

I didn't expect, however, to see Eren here. As Erwin's office door opened I caught glimpse of him and quickly rushed into Hanji's office hoping he didn't catch sight of me.  _What is he doing here?! Is he asking Erwin for help?_

Peeking through Hanji's window that peered out into the hall I watched Eren walk past the door.  _He probably hears me and senses that I'm here anyway._  "What are you doing?" I hear Hanji asks, jolting up I stand up straight and look back at her.

"Oh uhm. Just looking at something." I tell her, quickly I walk over to her desk, sitting in the seat in front of her desk she turns her laptop to me revealing all she has written and her research.

"I'm suffering from some major writer's block." she says.

Pulling her laptop closer to me, I begin typing up some things for her while looking back at her research for her. I even went as far as edited some of her paragraphs for her. I did almost everything just so I wouldn't have to leave this room.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After helping Hanji, I decided to head over to my office for a moment seeing if there was anything I needed to grab before I left. I acted quickly in case Eren was still around, in fact, I acted too quickly because I never checked to see if he was in my office.

As I shut the door to my office I flick on the lights, and there in my chair behind my desk sat Eren. I stood my ground with my hand on the doorknob. I watched as he stood up from the chair when the light hit him just right I could see just how tired he looked, he must've been so preoccupied with me leaving that he didn't have time to shave his face. "I've been calling you." he says.

"I-I know." I say.

He continues to slowly approach me before he's standing right in front of me. "And you didn't bother to call back and let me know you were alright?" he asks.

"I was mad at you. And besides Mikasa had my phone, I only got to see what you left me just yesterday." I tell him.

"So you were with Mikasa? Dammit, I should've known." he mutters.

I look away from him and let out a sigh, I was ready to leave now. As I turn away from him he slams his hand on the door preventing me from leaving. "I don't think so, you and I are gonna talk this out." he says.

I turn my head back and glare at him. "So now you wanna talk? After the two weeks, you put me through? All because I didn't get pregnant? Look I get you're also stressed out about your mother and Ivan but you promised me you wouldn't leave me in the dark." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh and darts his eyes away from me as I turn back to him, ready to spill everything. "I had to." he says.

I was confused now by his answer. "I had to keep you in the dark- Abagail was getting suspicious and the less you knew the safer you'd be, in case she came looking for you." he says.

"And that really required you to not speak to me for two whole fucking weeks? Let alone lie to me about where you were instead of helping Grisha? I tried to be understanding and give you your space Eren. All I asked was to stay in the loop, you didn't need to protect me."

"Right because you never let anyone close enough to get hurt right?" he asks.

That hurt, his eyes widened and he instantly regretted saying it. I turn my back to him once again only to have him resume his previous position of placing his hand firmly on the door. "Shit- I'm sorry okay?" he says.

It was starting to feel like the first month I spent with him, hating him, and fighting with him. "And what about you? All you've done these past two weeks is shut me out, whether it was for my own good or not, it was still cruel especially after finding out I wasn't going to have a kid. Even when you said not to get our hopes up." I stop and turn to him with a hurt glare.

"I know-"

"And I told you I wasn't ready to have children yet- you even said you weren't ready to share me! So don't get pissed at me for not having something we weren't ready for." I snap. Tears welled up in my eyes, my bottom lip quivering while trying to fight back the urge to bawl right in front of him. Walking past him I place my hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs threatening to come out.

"(Y/N)-"

"No don't, just-" I felt him grab my shoulder, and before I could stop him he spins me around and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I tried to fight the urge to kiss him back, and he seemed to notice because he started to kiss a little harder.

Quickly he started to push me towards my desk, when we got there his hands were at my hips pushing that them slightly signaling for me to get on the desk. After I hopped up on my desk his hands traveled to my face, cupping it so I couldn't turn away. Tears poured from my eyes after they had closed, and continued to do so. But with his thumbs, he wiped them away.

Parting for a moment he pressed his forehead into mine, our noses barely touching. "I'm so sorry (Y/N). Please forgive me- I promise I'll do anything." he says before kissing me again softly. Wrapping my legs around him I pull him in closer, my hands at the bottom of his shirt curling around the soft fabric as I slowly began to pull up the shirt the door suddenly opened.

Both Eren and I stopped and I jump off the desk where I stood beside him pretending that we weren't just making out. Erwin's head pop between the small crack of the door looking in. "Ah, there you are Eren. And (Y/N) nice to see you. I hope you don't mind if I borrow Eren for a moment." he says.

I shook my head. "I was just leaving sir." I tell him. Erwin simply nods and closes the door again. With a sigh I turn my face away from Eren, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull.

"(Y/N) I really am-"

"I'll see you at home Eren." I say softly.

I hear him sigh before I hear his shoes click against the hardwood floors leading to the door. My fingertips were at my mouth still feeling his lips on mine, and my eyes brimmed with new tears to shed.  _I forgive you._    


	20. I'm Sorry

~(Y/N)~

 

After taking my phone back, I headed home. Thankfully Eren wasn't already there, when I entered the house I stepped down into the formal living room. Unfolding the fleece blanket on the couch, I go and sit down, then I bring my feet up and stretch them out and lay back on to armrest.

With the window from the small foyer, I watched the day go by and by the time the sun had set, headlights poured through the window signaling that Eren was home. I could also hear his heart beating. Hearing the car door shut I waiting as I started to hear his footsteps come to the door.

I stayed where I was as I watched the door open. He stepped in and shut the door before turning to look at me. After slipping off his shoes he stepped down onto the carpet and made his way over to me. He quickly fell to his knees on the floor beside the couch. I let out a sigh before sliding my hand out from under the blanket and on top of his hand which laid on the edge of the couch.

Slowly sitting up, I pull my feet out of the blanket where I planted them on the floor. Then just like when he brought me back the day we met, Eren rested his head on my lap. Instead of being cold to him, I rest my hand on the side of his head, my fingers gently massaging the side of his head and running through his chocolate brown locks. "I really screwed up... I'm sorry." he mutters.

"It's okay now-"

His head then darts up at me. "No, it's not. This is all because of me-"

Quickly I grab his face which caused his lips to pucker a little. Bringing his face closer to mine I plant a kiss on his mouth, it was hard, yet meaningful. After parting I still kept him close, his hands wrapped around my wrist making sure I wouldn't let go. "No relationship is without flaw. Yes, I was mad, but you've proven more times than I can count that you'd do anything for me- Hell you even stood up to Ivan to protect me, you're so willing to lay your life down for me without question. So stop blaming yourself, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be here now would I?" I ask.

His eyes darted down before traveling back up to mine. "I'm sorry about the whole baby thing... I know it was a lot of pressure to put on you. And I don't want to have a baby just to have the perfect little family with you. I want a baby if you want a baby. You were right, we're both definitely not ready for a child, not with everything going on. And that bit I said this afternoon was way over the line- it won't happen again-" I brought him back in again for another kiss just to shut him up. It was sweet though, smiling into the kiss I shut my eyes lightly. When I pulled back again I stayed closer to his face than before. "And you're right, I'm definitely not ready to share you." he whispers.

Jerking forward his lips landed on mine again, but the kiss was rather short because after we were separated he stood up while keeping his eyes locked down on me. With his hands in mine now I stood up, his right hand came up to the side of my neck, his fingers curling to the back as he leaned down to kiss me once more. My hands rested on his chest while his free arm wrapped around me.

In a flash, we both were at the stairs still connect to each other's lips. He had pinned me against the wall before we went off again in a flash we made it to our bedroom then the bed all in a matter of seconds. The silk sheets under my hugged me as I looked up watching Eren pull his shirt off over his head. He fell back on top of me planting more kisses on my lips, the sexual actions that commenced would carry on until morning.

 

~Next Morning~

 

I woke up on my stomach feeling something gazing against my bare back. It was a finger, they trailed down until they reached my lower back. Then I felt a warm breath blow into my right ear before feeling a pair of lips at the side of my head, I let out a groan and turn my head to face him.

Eren pressed his lips into my cheek, his face was scratchy from the facial hair he had grown over time while we were apart. I slide in closer to him as he drapes his arm across my back. I would've thought we'd spend the day sleeping due to the night we had, but somehow we both were awake and it was only nine thirty.

"Ugh, I have to meet Euric today." I groan.

Eren titles his head, just hovering over the pillow he lets out a sigh. "And I have to meet with Abagail. She wasn't to go over the 'wedding' plans." he says.

I roll my eyes. "Lovely. I really hope we can find that document that can supposedly save us. But it has something to do with bonding vampires... Maybe it was something along the line of bonded vampires can't be separated, so not even Ivan could stop it?" I ask.

"I haven't heard that rule in a long time. It's possible." he says.

"I mean it's a good reason to enforce it, and if that's the case why would they stop just because vampires were mating with humans? I figured it would apply the same way maybe just a little differently." I wonder.

"Well, the council is run by a bunch of snobby purebloods. Do you really think they liked the fact that vampires were getting it on with humans? I mean look at Abagail, she hates your guts. Sure I turned you and marked you but to her your still just a human who got a free pass to live forever." he says.

"Still... that's just cruel. Everyone should be allowed to love who they love." I say.

"I know." he says with a soft smile, with that he kissed my cheek again. "Come on, we need to hop in the shower and be on our way." he says as he climbs out of bed. Turning back to me I turn on my side, quickly he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bathroom, I laughed the whole way.

While in the shower we took turns being under the warm water as steam filled the bathroom. At the moment I stood behind him while he let the water hit his back. He looked down at me with a soft smile while I lathered the soap on his chest. I kept my eyes off of his afraid that if I looked just once this shower wouldn't end and we'd need to clean ourselves all over again.

Eventually, when we finished we quickly dressed and headed downstairs where we quickly ate a meal then were out the door going to our cars. He quickly came over to me and pecked me on the lips. "I love you." he says in between kisses.

I kiss him again with a soft smile. "I love you too." I say, things were returning back to normal. And he seemed to be trying his hardest to prove how sorry he was, but part of me still felt I let him in too easily at times. Shaking my head I smile and get into the car. I was happy and nothing was going to ruin my good mood.

 

~Time Skip~

 

In Euric's office now we looked through another set of files. "Jeez, how many files do you have here?" I ask.

"Oh please this is only a small portion of it, Ivan's been keeping things like this ever since he was turned." he says.

"He had rules for himself?" I ask.

Euric nods. "He has morals, he may be a dick sometimes but he does have morals." Euric says.

"I have a feeling this rule is supposed to be about not separating bonded vampires though. And really you should reorganize so you can find things. Because this is going to take years and I don't really have years." I tell him.

"Not if I can help it." I feminine voice says as the door creeks open. I turn my head to find the one person I really didn't want to see right now.  _And there goes my happy mood._

"Ah Fae, I wasn't expecting you today." Euric says.

Slowly she stepped in with a shy smile. "Yes, I apologize I should have called. My mother sent me away for the afternoon, something about speaking with my fiancee. So I figured I would come and help- but it seems you already have help." she says softly. She was very polite, I could see why Eren agreed to marry her before he met me. She was the definition of elegance, she was well put together even her long wavy blonde hair perfectly intact not a strand out of place.

She didn't even need to wear makeup because she was naturally very pretty with her chocolate brown eyes that lit up when the light hit them just right. And her attire matched that same elegant personality of her, clean cut and old style Victorian. She was a living porcelain doll. "No please, we could use all the help we can get." I then blurt.

I knew I couldn't be mad at her, after all, she was helping us even if every time I looked at her I got a little more insecure and thought about ripping her head off when the image of Eren's mouth on hers came to mind. But I had to remember she was my ally, not my enemy. She smiles gently towards me and bows her head down. "I would gladly help Ms. Jacobs." she says.

Pursing my lips together in an awkward smile I turn my back to her and get back to work, her heels clicked against the flooring as she grew closer to me. We stood beside each other, as I glanced over I saw just how tall she really was, but then again she was wearing heels, but even still without them on she'd still be as tall as Eren maybe just a little bit under.  _She's gotta be like 5'10._

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. I never meant to cause you any pain, in all honesty, I was not expecting Eren to do such a thing." she says.

I turn to her and continue to put on a smile. "It's okay, we talked." I say I was curt I didn't want to think of that day.

"I am glad, Eren is lucky to have someone as understanding as you." she says.

"And what about you? Do you have anyone you'd rather be with when you're with Eren?" I ask.

Her body tenses up a bit and her eyes dart toward Euric then back at me. "Oh." I whisper. She was in love with Euric, I should've guessed, her heart wasn't racing from being afraid of me, it was because of Euric.

"Do they know?" I ask.

She slowly shook her head. "I have been meaning to tell them." she says.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't hate her forever after all. As the two of us slowly begin to build trust, towards one another, that when I knew that we'd find the document soon. And maybe, just maybe I made a new friend in all of this. 


	21. Under Pressure

~(Y/N)~

 

Things were still a little weird between Eren and me, we did makeup and everything but we were still cautious with each other since our fight. At dinner, we sit across from one another, silently.

It was after I met with Euric and first met Fae who I played night with all day. Still, nothing was found in the many documents Euric had in his office. But I felt like we were getting closer. "So...I met Fae today." I say out loud.

Eren drops his utensils and looks at me in a bit of shock. "What did you do?" he asks, assuming I took out any anger I had left on the girl.

"Nothing, her and I are on good terms. I wasn't going to blame her for a kiss you gave her. Besides she turned out to be opposite from her mother, the only thing those two really have in common is their looks and social status." I tell him.

"Good, Fae's nice. If we weren't in this situation I'm sure you two would be very good friends." he says.

"Who says we can't be? Just because you are forced to marry her, while you're still with me shouldn't mean I can't be nice to her." I tell him.

"Well, I just thought that with how the bond works you'd want to rip her head off or something." he says.

"I was at first, but then I just started feeling more insecure than upset." I tell him.

He gives me a slight look of disbelief probably thinking I had nothing to be insecure about. "Eren, don't give that look. Fae is a living doll, I now understand why you agreed to marry her in the first place, she's kind, elegant and well look at her you'd have to be an idiot not to want her." I tell him.

"Yeah well she isn't you." he then says.

I stop and look at him, not saying another word.  _Damn you._  "Yeah, I'm me, who has no sense of fashion or elegance. I'm not rich or a model." I say.

"Yeah, and maybe I like you that way. Means I can be myself when I'm with you." he says.

There he goes again, pulling at my heartstrings with his sweet talk. I didn't want to tell him it but when I had met Fae, it made me feel like Eren downgraded when he met me, that's how much better I thought Fae was for him. But I know Eren would fight me on that, saying that he chose me and he doesn't regret it and that he loves me. I know he does and I feel the same, I just can't help but feel a little insecure when I'm around Fae.

"Have you gotten any clues on where your mother is yet? Anything confirmed with TOHA?" I ask.

Eren shakes his head as he takes a fork full of food to his mouth. "Not yet, my father is supposed to meet with this hunter named Vicktor Vincent, apparently he used to work with them before resigning, he's apparently Levi's girlfriend's uncle." he explains.

"Maybe he might know some people." I suggest.

"Maybe, but even if we find my mother there, TOHA will be on high alert afterward, besides I hear it's really hard getting into their headquarters." he says.

I let out a hum before taking another bite of my food. "What about the documents, find anything yet?" Eren asks.

I shook my head. "Really they need to reorganize the whole entire system." I say.

Eren huffs softly. "Yeah, organize over a thousand years worth of laws and other documents, that'll be fun." he says.

"Yeah... I mean we go through things a little faster now that Fae will be coming in the same time I am, but it could still take months, maybe years before we find anything." I say.

Eren leans forward grabbing my hand. "I'm afraid we don't have years... maybe not even a few months. I was with Abagail today, while we were waiting for Fae. She's planning the wedding to be in a month." he says.

I feel my heart stop when he told me that. Dropping my fork I look up at him. "A month? W-wha why?" I ask.

"That's just what she's planning. I'm doing everything I can to delay it, even Fae. Euric has been doing the best he can as well. He's been at his office day and night trying to look for the documents and come up with a plan to stop all of this." Eren explains.

I sit back in my chair still in shock by his words. "I should be there now then, every minute we waste-

"Hold on (Y/N), look I know you're feeling more pressure now, but like I said I'm doing everything in my power to delay it. I will continue to do that, so don't worry okay?" he asks.

It's kind of hard to do that when I've been given a time frame. "Okay?" he asks.

I look up to meet his amber eyes looking back at me. "I'll try." I tell him. 


	22. Clean Slate

~(Y/N)~

 

It was another peaceful morning waking up next to Eren, it was still early though, the sun just barely peeking past the horizon in the East, with Eren still fast asleep, I decided to climb out of bed. Standing there naked, I stepped over to the bathroom door where I grabbed a silk robe.

It was the second to last week of January so the air was still cold, but of course, being what I was, it didn't bother me. Walking around the bed, I head out onto the balcony overlooking the lake behind our house.  _After all this, I think it'd be best to stay here._  I pull the robe around me tighter than before as I stand out there watching the sunrise, soon though it would end up rising behind dark clouds, now that they were coming in.

It made the sky a light orange almost pink in some areas. The wind blows as well, sweeping the cold air in my face. The water below rippled as the window blew harder, making weak waves hit the sand. Then I heard the door click, darting my head back I find Eren standing in front of the now shut door. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asks softly, he had wrapped a robe around himself as well, but he was loose.

Walking up to me I extended my hand out to him as he came up behind me taking it I wrapped his arm around me while holding his hand. His other hand wrapped around me, holding me close as we watched the sun slowly rise.

I felt his chin rest on the top of my head as we stood there. But it soon got ruined when Fae jumped up, standing before us she waves and kept her distance, and also stayed within the shadows, away from the little sunlight. "Pardon me for the intrusion but I need to speak with both of you." she says.

Eren and I stood still, remaining in each other's arms as we looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "I came to tell you that, I'm calling the engagement off. After this I'm going to talk to Ivan, I'll beg if I have to." she says. Then I felt Eren's grasp on me tighten.

"You made sure you weren't followed right?" he asks now.

Fae quickly nods her head. Moving my hair behind my ear I listen in thinking Eren must have heard something. But there was nothing, but I kept my ears open just in case. "No ones with me I promise. My mother is out of town with Krane." she explains.

"How is it you plan to go about this when you see Ivan though? I doubt he'd even listen to you if he didn't even listen to Euric." I tell her.

"Well, I...I was-" she stops and tries to think of her plan a little more.

I pull from Eren's grasp, walking over I placed my hand on her shoulder. "As nice as it is, I think it's best we continue to look for the document. Then I will take it to the council. Ivan will have no choice at the point but to hear me out." I tell her.

"But- finding it could take-" we both stop when her phone rings, I back away in case it was her mother or someone I didn't know calling her. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and places at her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

The voice on the other side turned out to be Euric.  _'I can't reach (Y/N), it's important.'_  he says.

"That is okay, I am with her right now." Fae says.

_'Okay, well hurry down here, I've found the document.'_  he says.

Fae and I both look at each other in shock before I turned to face Eren who heard as well, his eyes widened with shock then soon turned to happiness, he rushed over to me and pulls me into his arms.

I turn back to Fae who was smiling. "Yes, we will be there shortly." she says.

_'Good, and after I need to talk to you.'_  Euric says.

With that, Fae hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket. "I suggest you return indoors and dress Ms. Jacobs- well now soon-to-be Mrs. Jaeger." she says with a smile.

I smile back at her and nod. Looking at Eren I smile at him for only a moment before I head back inside. "My car is out front, I will drive you." Fae calls, turning back I nodded my head while my hand was on the doorknob.

Quickly dressing, I met Fae downstairs by the front door after Eren let her in. Passing by the kitchen I quickly peck Eren on the lips then head over to the door. "I'll call you when I'm done okay?" I say as I turned to look back at Eren.

He nods his head. "I'll be with Grisha and Armin." he says.

Nodding I then turn and head out the door with Fae to her car. Getting in the passenger seat I shut the door and buckle myself in, I looked back at the house finding Eren standing on the porch waving us off, I wave back as Fae starts to reverse the car.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The three of us all stood around Euric's desk, holding the document in my hand I read over it. It clearly stated that if one vampire bonds themselves to another person whether it is human or vampire, then the bond could not be broken by any higher authority or the king.

But of course, there were things to consider, such as attempt in assassinating a council member or original family member, and a few other things. At the bottom was the signed names of 9 elders that were level two aristocrats, along with my mother and Euric's signature. Then signed even bigger was Ivan's initials. "Okay, so what now? Do I go to the elders now or set a date?" I ask.

"That's my job, I can get you in but the rest you will have to do. When you get there, they will look over the situation and go over your records. When they see you've done nothing wrong you can speak, but only when spoken to. You can plead your case and if they buy it then you and Eren are free to continue your engagement if not...then we'll have to find something else." Euric explains.

"But I do not understand it is an absolute law-"

"It's not completely absolute. Ivan made it himself, and he'll be there, as much as I hate to say it he can override what the elders say." Euric interrupts Fae.

"So I have a fifty, fifty chance of suceeding." I say.

"Exactly." he answers.

With a sigh, I place the papers down.  _Well, that's one thing off the long ass checklist._

"Tonight, I will call for a meeting and scheduled for sometime next week. Eren may attend as well as you Fae. I'm sure Abagail will be there too, being that she is a lower member and attends things like this often." Euric goes on.

I nod my head. "Is that it then? There isn't anything we need to find?" I ask double checking, I wanted to be ready for this.

"This should be all you need." he says pointing at the papers. Nodding my head I step back and grab my bag.

"Call me when you get it done...and thank you, Euric." I say.

He purses his lips together and nods his head, with that, I turned away from the two and left the room. Shutting the door behind me I stood there feeling the weight on my shoulder lift up slightly. There was still more to do, I had to meet with the elders and find Eren's mother.

I made my way through the headquarters and out the front door, feeling a lot more confident around here now that I was getting my name cleared, and I wouldn't have to suffer for my mothers' actions. 


	23. Bleeding Hearts

~Fae~

 

Back at the mansion, it was late, everyone was with mother while I stayed behind. I begged my mother I wanted to spend more time with Eren, but that was a lie of course so I could go and spend time with Euric and help (Y/N).

Standing at the window in my dark bedroom I watched as a car pulled up in front of the gate. As I stood there I thought back to after (Y/N) left.

 

~Flashback~

 

The door shut and I could hear her footsteps get softer and softer as she got closer to the door and further away out of earshot. My attention soon turned when I felt a hand fall on top of mine that was resting on the desk as I leaned on it.

It was Euric who smiled down at me. "Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." I say.

His smile faded just a bit by my words. "It doesn't have to be though. We can still see each other after this. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat sometime...maybe make some plans...like uh...uh date." he says.

"That'd be nice...but not until after all this. You know my mother." I tell him.

"Of course, but it's not like she has to know. She may be your mother but she doesn't have to know everything you do." he says, his grip on my hand tightening. I stood there, processing all that he was saying. He was asking me out on a date, which was something I waited for, for a long time, so why was I hesitant?

 

~Flashback Over~

 

The doorbell rang, appearing before it I open the door. It was Euric, "What are you doing here?" I ask. Stepping into the house, shutting the door behind him I turn and watch him look around.

He wasn't drunk or anything like that, but it was strange for him to show up here in the evening. "Is there a reason why you have come this late?" I ask.

I follow him into the formal living room where he sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, beckoning me to sit with him. I quickly sit beside him and look at him still confused. "I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier. You left in a rush, and I just wanted to make things clear." he says.

My heart felt tight in my chest, gulping nervously I nod my head. "These past few weeks, looking with you has been stressful...but nice." he starts.

He takes my hand in his. "I've gotten to know you more than the quiet girl I used to see when I visit your mother." he continues.

I let out a sigh and look down at our hands. "Euric I-"

"I know how you feel Fae. I've known for a while, I just... with everything that was happening with Mikasa, I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd feel like you were second best. Because you're not. You've been there for me more times than I can count." he says.

I remain silent knowing he wasn't done. "I wanted to wait until this whole thing with Eren was finished, but you need to know how I feel about you." he says with a sweet smile.

"I've known for a while actually but tried to hold off. I realized that I never really loved Mikasa. And I pined for her for a long time, only to find out I was nothing more than a brotherly figure to her. You remember when you said that the person for me was closer than I thought?" he asks.

I nod my head. "It was you after that is when I started paying more attention to you, getting to know you more. I'm falling for you Fae." he says. My heart felt as though it was about to burst with joy. Moving closer to him we both looked at each other smiling softly.

"Please tell me I didn't just look into this whole thing, or that your feelings have changed." he says.

I shake my head and cup his face in my hands. "They haven't, I do, I love you." I tell him. His smile grew bigger by my words and leans into me placing a kiss on my mouth, it was gentle and sweet, like his words. My hands travel down resting on his chest. As he pulls me into his arms.

We were becoming lost in all this emotion that our kisses were becoming heated, filled with so much passion that we forgot the world around us, thankfully my family wouldn't be back for a few more days.

He parts his lips from mine placing his forehead against mine while holding my hands tightly. "I want so badly to love you, take you to your bed, shower you with kisses, and create a bond with you so no other can have you...but I don't want to move to fast." he says softly.

"As do I, I've wanted nothing more, just please be gentle with me." I tell him.

"So you are giving me permission to take you?" he asks.

I pull my head back and look him straight in the eye as I nod my head. "Take me, do what you want with me. I'm yours." I say.

With that, he scoops me up into his arms caring me, up to my bedroom where he bound himself to me, and I to him. Nothing could separate us now, or ever.

~Mikasa~

I sat at the fountain in the courtyard back at the mansion. I had just gotten back from another night of looking for Carla. This man named Vicktor was also the squad leader of Jean's group, an uncle of Levi's girlfriend. He said he'd look into it for us and see if Carla might be in TOHA's grasp.

I wiped my teary eyes while looking at the water. The sound of it falling was calming and seemed to hide my soft sobs, but not enough. "Don't tell me you're still crying over that stupid boy." I hear a familiar voice say.

I dart my head back finding my uncle standing in the archway, his head tipped down, his cowboy hat hiding his face. "W-where is Armin? You were supposed to be helping him." I say as I quickly wipe my face.

"He's here, so are Eren and Grisha. They're callin' it a night." Kenny says as he slowly approached me.

"Then what do you want?" I ask as I turned my head away from him.

"Don't know... was just wanderin' when I stumbled on a whimperin' brat." he says. His hand gently patted the top of my head, it wasn't much, but it was enough for him when it came to comforting.

"Give it time, the kid will come to his senses." he says.

I sniffle softly, "And what if he doesn't? I can wait forever, but he doesn't have that much time." I say.

"Then you move on like the rest of us, if he ain't givin' you the time of day, then is it really worth it?" he asks.

"He's given me the time of day, but he's afraid he'll be kicked from his squad if they find out about me... and our relationship, or...whatever it is now." I tell him.

Kenny lets out a 'tch' "Well sooner or later he's gonna have to make a choice." he says.

I pull my knees to my chest and hid the bottom part of my face behind my knees as my arms wrapped around my legs. "I love him uncle...more than I intended to." I croak.

His fingers gently massaged my head. "Yeah, I know kid...I know." he says. With that, Kenny slowly left me, leaving me to cry once more. I never intended to give my heart out so easily, especially to a human, I was turning out to be more like my cousin than I thought. Loving a human, loving someone who killed people like me. 


	24. What If

~Mikasa~

 

Back home that night, I was preparing for bed when there was a knock at my door. Standing at the foot of my bed I look in the direction in which my front doorway.

I slowly made my way out into the hallway and turned right facing the door. There it was again, another knock. Walking up to the door I slowly opened it, to my surprise it was Jean, standing there. He pursed his lips and I swing the door back fast.

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt I yank him in and shut the door before pressing him against the wall. "How the hell did you find my place?" I ask.

"I saw you walk in, I asked the desk lady telling her I was your cousin." he answers quickly. I slowly release him and turn away so my left shoulder was facing him.

"What do you want then? You've made it clear you didn't want to see me again."

He lets out a sigh, "I needed time, time to think if this was the right thing for both of us. I know how the council works Mikasa, I don't want to be risking my life and yours if we aren't really in this." he says.

"I was in it, I didn't give a single shit what the council would do to me. I still don't-"

"And what about me? If they find that I have been romantically involved with a vampire no less an original family member, they wouldn't even give me a second glance before ripping my damn head off Mikasa. Not to mention I'd be kicked from my squad without question now that TOHA is taking control." he argues.

"So what now you want me again? After nearly a month of not speaking to me? It doesn't work like that Jean, I can't always be available when you wanna come back to me." I say.

"I know that I don't expect you to." he says.

I turn my head to look at him. "Then what do you really want?" I ask.

He steps closer to me, looking down at me. "I'm sure you already know that question." he says. Before I had time to say, he scooped me into his arms, holding me tightly as his lips fell onto mine.

With my left hand, I place it on his face as I quickly kiss him back. We both fell against a wall as his kiss became a little rougher than before, he felt up my sides until he cupped my face in his hands. I just hoped this time he wouldn't leave me again, I really hoped.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

That evening I sat on the bed, on top of the sheets waiting for Eren to get home. Through the window looking out onto the driveway, I could see the lights from the headlights shine up.

Soon enough I heard the front door open and footsteps leading up until I saw Eren's figure walk up the narrow hallway. Crawling to the edge of the bed, I let my feet dangle off the edge, Eren walks over and kisses me softly. When we parted he turned away heading for the closet to change. "How did it go?" he asks.

"It went well, Euric is going to speak with the elders tonight and would get me scheduled for a hearing type thing. He said you could come with me, Abagail and Fae will be there." I tell him.

"Well that's good, not so sure about the Abagail part." he says, he pulled his shirt over his head and then his pants, standing in only his boxers now he turned to me. He leaned against the door looking over at me, "Is that all?" he asks.

"Ivan will be there, and according to Euric I have a fifty percent chance of actually succeeding with this." I then tell him. Walking out of the closet now he stands in front of me, the aching between my legs beginning to build up.

"Yeah? Did Euric suggest anything else if it were to fail?" he asks, his arms crossed causing his biceps to flex a bit. I did my best to not gawk at him in that moment.

"He said we'd figure it out if that's the case." I answer.

"Well, let's hope everything goes well." he says, he kneels before me, resting both hands on my thighs. "Because if it goes to hell, I won't hesitate speaking to Ivan, I'll do anything at this point to prove your innocent, even if it means he'd have to kill me." he says.

"No- Eren, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me-"

"It's not your choice (Y/N), you'd do the same for me if you were in my position. I'm done being in this situation, Abagail is annoying the hell outta me when I want to spend more time with you, planning our future, and finding my mother. I don't care what I have to do to make sure I won't lose you." he says.

I rest my right hand on his face as he goes and rubs his face against it like a cat seeking attention. My fingers ran through his soft hair while my thumb ran across his cheekbone. "To think months ago I hated you." I mutter.

He smiles and turns his head until his mouth was pressing against the inside of my palm. I watch him stand up, his finger intertwined with mine as I slowly move away from the edge of the bed. Climbing on I felt his other hand grab my waist pulling me closer to him. _Now, life would be unbearable without you._

 

~Next Day~

 

~Eren~

 

(Y/N) let out a sigh as her grinding hips stop. We both had just finished a round of lovemaking in the casual living room in front of the warm fireplace. She was sitting in my lap face hiding in the crook of my neck. I was still twitching inside of her feeling sensitive.

When her face came out of hiding she places a soft long kiss on my mouth. My nails gently digging into the skin on her back soon turning into just my fingertips. I wanted to remain like this forever, feeling her soft skin against mine, never leaving my side.

After parting, she falls down next to me and pulls the covers up over her chest hiding away her beautiful body. I could no longer admire the shape of her breast, and every curve her body made as she moved. I could see, however, the marks I left on her skin, that would slowly fade when she decides to feed. But I did get to admire her face for as long as I wanted.

Her eyes looked out watching as the snow fell, dark grey clouds covered the sky making it seem like it was evening, when really it was the middle of the day. Sitting there, I pull the covers up just above my hips hiding away my cock. Her head rests against my arm, her lips press against my skin one last time before shutting her eyes. "This is nice." she whispers.

I smile as I watch the flames flicker and crack softly. "Yeah." I mutter.

"You know, once we have children, we won't be able to do this as much." (Y/N) says with a soft chuckle.

I look down at her. "What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well, in the beginning, I'll have a baby belly which let's face it isn't that appealing. And we'll be busy taking care of the kids." she says. I loved how she said kids, it let me know she was open to having more than one.

"I don't care if you have a baby belly, and I'll be sure to make time to do these things with you. We might be parents, but we'll still need our time alone. And if we have to the kids can stay with Mikasa or Armin." I tell her.

(Y/N) looks up and smiles at me gently. "We never even talked about how many we wanted." she mutters.

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up, because of... you know." I answer.

She moves in closer. "Well how many do you want?" she asks.

I look away from her and shrug my shoulders. "Two?" I say sounding a little unsure. I then look back down again finding her looking forward too.

"Two is good, one boy one girl." she says.

There was a long silence before I heard her sniffling. Looking down I found her wiping her eyes. "Hey? Why are you crying?" I ask sweetly, quickly I throw my arm she had been resting on over her shoulder.

"It's just... what if this whole thing fails...and we get separated?" she sobs. With my other arm, I hold her close.

"Shh, I won't let that happen." I coo.

"B..but what if it happens." she sobs as she covers her eyes. It broke my heart seeing her cry, it always did. I always tried to avoid making her cry, it made me feel worse when I was the cause for her tears.

"Shh, I promise you." I stop and grab her face, forcing her to look at me, I cup her face in my hands, my thumbs swiping away her tears as she looks at me sadly. "I'm not gonna let that happen, you hear me? I won't ever let anyone take you away." I tell her, then quickly I bring her head against my chest as I held her in my arms.

Resting my head on top of hers, I held her tightly, until she stopped crying. I wasn't going to let it happen again, I wasn't going to let anyone or anything take away the one person I loved, more than life.


	25. Time

~Fae~

 

My eyes slowly opened, I smile at the view next to me, the view of Euric by my side. His bare chest just barely within view otherwise covered by the sheets of my bed.

He and I had taken each other, my hand comes to the side of my neck feeling the small bump of what was now a scar. I was bonded to him now, and I could not be happier.

Moving in closer I felt his arm wrap around me, pulling me into his chest more. My arm hooks around his waist as I let out a soft sigh. For the rest of the day, and hopefully tonight, I would remain by his side, in my bed.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After yesterdays afternoon in the living room, Eren and I had to go out and shovel new snow off the walkway to our cars, including cleaning off our cars. With the shovel, I lifted the heavy snow tossing it off onto the lawn.

Eren was clearing the stairs before making his way down to me to help when we made a clear path to the cars we both cleaned off our cars, even let them run for a bit.

When we returned indoors, we went back to the living room where we sat by the fire, with the TV on, and the shades on all of the floor to ceiling windows were closed making it a little darker, more romantic in a way. Eren and I took a seat on the floor, like yesterday afternoon.

I cuddled up in front of him, sitting between his legs while he wrapped a blanket around him which was then wrapped around me too. My head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around me holding me close.

As the movie played in the background I let out a sigh starting to feel a bit drowsy, I slowly shut my eyes and let out a sigh. Between the warm Eren was providing and the warmth from the fire hitting my feet, I couldn't help but feel sleepy.

 

~Eren~

 

Soft snores came from (Y/N) in a matter of minutes after we were situated. We had been staying up pretty late at night due to how often we had sex, part of me felt bad for keeping her up late, but I couldn't help myself, and neither could she at times.

The talk about our future with kids still fresh in my mind caused me to smile gently. It was nice knowing she was thinking about kids though, it gave me hope that eventually, she'd want them.

I turned down the volume to the TV allowing her to sleep peaceful and not wake from any loud sounds. My hand returns after setting the remote down, I was glad she could relax at a time like this. Later this evening though I'd be going back out to hear from Vicktor Vincent on my mother.

Until then we were to just relax and have this time to ourselves. Alone.


	26. Consequences

~Fae~

 

After another night spent with Euric at my side, this morning I found him missing from my bed. My eyes narrow hoping it was a dream that I was alone, but it was not.

Although when my hand had touched where Euric once laid, a crumpling sound came, grabbing the piece of paper I slowly lift it and unfold it to read the note he left.  _'Fae, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, I had heard someone coming up to the door. I didn't want to risk your mother seeing me in such a state with her only daughter who, for right now is engaged to another man. Meet me tonight at the council's headquarters. Love, Euric'_

Folding the paper back up, I slowly got out of bed, pulling the sheets around my pale body. Standing up off the bed I stood and stopped for a moment.  _We did not use protection._  With my free hand, I place it on my face and look back at the bed.  _I will need to clean the sheets._  Quickly I headed to the bathroom to clean myself off. I applied enough makeup to hide Euric's scar he left to show I was bonded to him, I just hope it covered well enough.

Afterward, I pulled all the sheets off my bed, even the pillowcases. I feared that if my mother stepped in my room she will smell him on me, and on my bed. And I was not ready to face her about my affair, even if it to me was not an affair.  _What if I get pregnant?_   _Maybe I should schedule an appointment with Grisha... Moblit will notify my mother._

Unlocking my bedroom door, I grabbed the sheets and headed for the washroom when one of the maids came to my aid. "Let me Ms. Thorton." she says.

"Thank you Deloris." I say watching as she walks down the hall.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Instead of meeting him that evening, I met with him earlier, I could not bear being away from him for a second. At his door I knocked three consecutive times, it did not take him long to answer.

Pulling me in, he quickly shuts the door, pushing me against it. His lips captured mine in a soft and rather quick kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

My hands clutched his shirt, smiling up at him. "I could not stay away. Besides you and I need to talk." I tell him.

He takes my hands off of him and guides me over to his desk. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asks, releasing me from his grasp, my smile drops slightly.

"I want you to understand that what we did for the last two days...it will have consequences." I tell him.

"I'm well aware, if you'd like I can contact Grisha, we can schedule an appointment." he says.

I nod my head. "But we should wait a while. There is a chance I could not be, let's wait until I begin to show signs." I tell him, placing my hand on his forearm.

"What will we do if you are?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders, we were moving rather fast for a new relationship, skipping so many things, it was unconventional, but then again we were unconventional people. "Then I will be a mother." I tell him.

"But I thought you didn't want a baby right now-"

I place my pointer finger on his lips hushing him. "What I meant at that time was, I did not want to have a child to get out of an engagement. As far as I am concerned my engagement to Eren is almost through. Besides, you are the one, the only one I ever wanted to have children with... to be within general. So I would be overjoyed at the news of carrying your child." I tell him.

He remains silent as I draw my hand away from his face. "I would understand if you are not ready of course-"

"It's just... there is a lot to consider. I would have to, cut down my hours here at the headquarters to help you. And then at some point in our relationship, I would ask for your hand...and not just for the sake of a child. You know my feelings Fae, and although it has taken me a very long time to accept them let alone realize them. Now that I have I don't want anyone else to take you from me. Not even Eren, even if he is my family." he says.

"It would not bother me if you asked now, we have skipped a handful of milestones in the course of two days Euric. I only said that because you just had your heart broken...and I don't want to feel like I am a rebound-"

"You aren't Fae, Mikasa mean nothing to me anymore... if I could I would ask for your hand now, but I don't want to overwhelm you." he says.

"Then let's wait, child or not we continue as is." I tell him.

"I agree."

With that, I remained by his side for the day, helping him get (Y/N) ready. Getting myself ready for what was about to happen next whether it was good or bad. All I knew was that Euric was with me, no matter what.


	27. An Addiction

~(Y/N)~

 

Out on near the lake, Eren and I walked along the shore as weak waves crashed at our feet. It's been days since finding the document, since hearing Armin's ideas on how to get Carla back, it seems that Vicktor Vincent was going to help them get into TOHA's headquarters. But none of us were sure when that would happen due to the fact Vicktor was looking over his niece Karina after Levi's girlfriend left the country, even Hanji was gone.

I look back at Eren who had stopped a little ways behind me, he stuck his hand in the water then his hand jerks up splashing water at me. Gasping I smile at him for a moment before bending forward and doing the same to him.

We both laughed until I watched his expression changed, he had a devilish smirk on his face. He seemed like he was ready to charge at me so I ran away from him, we both laughed as we ran in the backyard. I turn my head back to see how close he was but before I knew it he appeared in front of me, cutting me off.

"Got you!" he says, with that he lifts me up and spins me around. Still laughing I cling to him so I wouldn't fall. His hands were on my back keeping me from falling as well, when he finally stopped I felt a little dizzy. We looked at each other for a moment, it seemed we had a lot of moments like this where we'd exchange looks.

With my hands on his face, I lean down pressing my mouth against his. Spinning us around he slowly began to walk up the stairs to the house, but instead of going inside he presses me against the wall beside the door, his hand resting on the wall to keep from slipping.

The aching was always there with him because we were hardly apart these days. But even when he was gone and the emptiness sank it, it still ached. It would just get worse when he was near, making me need him and vise versa. "We shouldn't." he sighs, lips just now brushing against mine.

"We should." I encourage.

 

~Eren~

 

My free hand comes off the wall and cups the bottom of her right breast as my lips attack hers again. My mouth muffled her moan.  _Not outside, it's indecent._  Peeling her off the wall I carry her inside, kicking the door closed I lost my balance and we both fell to the floor with a loud thud.

She began laughing as I laid there on top of her, worried I checked to see if I had accidentally hurt her. "You okay?" I ask.

She nods, her hand gently falls on my face and I lean down placing another kiss on her mouth. It was like a drug, having her lips on mine. So addicting, everything about her was so addicting, that once I got one hit I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

 

~Euric~

 

I stood in front of their house, the sun high in the sky. The snow was beginning to melt, but I was sure by the end of the week we'd have more snow covering the old.

Coming up to the door I ring the doorbell. Waiting patiently I look back at their yard, it was spacious, a perfect hiding place. Moments later, a shirtless Eren came to the door. "What is it?" he asks as she opens the first door leaving us to talk between the screen door.

"The date is set for (Y/N) to meet with the elders." I tell him.

(Y/N) came out from behind him, his arm quickly hooked around her waist. "When is it?" she asks me.

"Three weeks from now the day after Valentine's Day, but be warned they can change the date as easily as they set it." I tell them.

They both nod in understanding.  _I should probably warn them...although I don't know for sure yet._  "Also... I would be cautious for the next few weeks... nothing is for certain but I feel that if certain things come true, Abagail will be after you both." I warn.

Looking at me in confusion they then look to each other. "What do you mean?" Eren asks.

I let out a sigh. "Let's just say, I might've done something that'll piss Abagail off. But as I said, it hasn't come true yet." I tell them. I look to Eren and nod slowly, his eyes widened when he realized what I was thinking.

"We'll be cautious." he says. 


	28. In Trouble

~Fae~

 

Hunched over the toilet, I continued to vomit up the red substance that was blood. Holding my stomach I felt it burning up my throat, but I stopped when the door opened.

Not able to control my body I let out a short cough before vomiting more. After letting out another sigh I sit back and look at the figure in the door. My eyes widened when I saw it was my mother. "So I guess you and Eren haven't been safe." she says.

I shook my head, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I slowly stand up. "It is not his." I mutter.

She was going to find out anyway, so I decided to tell her sooner or later. "What?" she asks sharply.

At the sink I washed my hands and brushed my teeth, mother didn't like that I didn't repeat myself, she stepped in and roughly grabbed my arm. "Who the hell got you pregnant?" she asks.

Glaring at her I yank my hand out her grasp. "It is Euric's. He and I-" I stop when she catches the scar on my neck. Grabbing a fist full of my hair she yanks me out of the bathroom.

"So you're bonding with other men? And screwing them too- Eren put you up to this didn't he?" she asks.

Tossing me at my door I stand up straight quickly. "No...Euric and I love each other." I argue.

She then backhands me hard causing a loud clapping sound to echo throughout the hallway. Placing my hand over the now burning spot I glare at my mother. "You are a whore." she growls.

Mother turns away from me now but doesn't leave just yet. "I'm calling for the doctor, he can remove that abomination." she says.

With my free hand, I place it over my stomach. "Like hell, I would ever agree to that." I tell her.

She turns back to me, glaring still. "Do you want to ruin this family? Think of what the people on the council will say! It's not only you who will have ruined your reputation- this whole family will be disgraced!" she snaps.

I shut up at that moment knowing nothing I said was going to get through to her, but there was no way in hell I would give up this baby. My mother stormed down the hall leaving me there to hold my stomach.  _I need to contact Euric._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After dinner I stood in the kitchen with Eren, while he was cleaning the dishes tonight, I place my plate in the sink for him. He glances over and smiles gently, placing my hand on his bicep I walk past him and over to the fridge to refill my glass.

Moving hair behind my ear I heard something, as I was opening the fridge I stop, turning back I look at Eren who seemed to hear it too now that he was focused on the sound.

There was then a loud crash, the sound of a window breaking. Shutting the fridge I come to the narrow dark hall to my left. Looking down it I didn't see anyone down there. Turning I start to walk down it cautiously, in one of the rooms it had a sliding door that went outside.

Coming up to the room I find a large hole in the window. "Eren-" Before I could finish, I was shoved to the floor by someone, then I was kicked in the stomach which sent me back towards the kitchen and dining. Sliding against the floor Eren came to my side to see if I was okay. We both look down the hall again when I nodded signaling to him that I was okay.

The clicking sound of shoes hitting the floor was now all we heard, the figure slowly stepped into the light. It was Abagail. Standing up I was soon blocked by Eren. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

She smiles and makes her way up to us. "You won't believe the day I've had. My daughter is pregnant and bound to another man! You know I suspected you'd plot against me- but I didn't think it would involve getting my only daughter pregnant, let alone saying she's in love with Euric." Abagail says.

"Maybe you don't know your daughter." Eren says.

"Maybe not. But I guess you could say I've come seeking vengeance, but that was obvious." Abagail says, my eyes shot down to the stake she had in her hand, my hands clutch Eren's arms.

Just as she was pulling it I quickly appear in Eren's place, only my back was to her and Eren's back was still to me. Abagail was fast, not realizing I had taken Eren's place. A sharp pain hit me right in the back as the stake was jammed into the center of my back. Gasping I jolt up at the pain, Eren quickly spins around.

Falling to the ground, my right hand tries to grab the stake but as soon as my fingers touched it a whole wave of pain went through me again, and then nothing, my body went numb. I watched as Eren grabbed Abagail by her throat, lifting her up off the floor he glared at her. "You wouldn't kill me."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, clearly he started squeezing harder around her neck, even though it would be easier with Abagail gone, it was still wrong.

"E-eren...don't." I mutter.

He sighs softly, hesitantly he slowly let's Abagail out of his grasp. "You ever do something like this again and I will not hesitate killing you." he warns her.

Abagail quickly disappears, I guess she knew her battle with Eren would be short-lived, and that her defeat would follow. Falling to his knees Eren places his hand on my back not that I could feel it. Pulling the stake out I let out a gasp feeling the pain start sinking in again. "Why would you do that?! Any closer to your heart and you'd be dead! Dead (Y/N)!" he says.

I grab onto his shoulders, lifting my head up I look him in the eye. "Because you'd do the same for me." I tell him.

Pulling me into his arms he let out a shaky sigh, his hand cradled the back of my head. I wasn't even sorry I took his place, even if he was mad at me. Wrapping my arms around him I held him tightly, my head pivots and looks down the hall from where Abagail came from.  _So Fae's pregnant... is that was Euric meant? Did they finally confess?_  


	29. Curse

~Fae~

 

After yesterdays eventful morning, mother called the doctor late last night after she returned from Eren's home. As of now, I was sitting on the medical bed waiting for the results even though it was pretty clear I was with child. Thankfully Grisha was a man who did not listen to Abagail and let me have my own choice in the matter.

_Euric said he would be here...maybe he got caught up with work._  With a sigh, I continue to look around as I waited.  _What if mother kicks me out? Euric would surely offer me a place to stay...but what about Damien? Draven, Jett?_ I didn't bother worrying about Krane, he'd probably just stay with mother.

My mother was outside the room, she had not looked at me since yesterday, has not even said a word to me. With a sigh, I look around the room looking at the posters and the equipment. When the door opens I dart my head at Grisha who stepped in, along with my mother who kept her eyes on him.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Back at the family mansion, I entered Eren's bedroom. While he was out with Grisha and Armin, shutting his door I walk over to his dresser. I was supposed to be finding something for Eren he said he needed, but my mind was preoccupied. I intended to return the photo, keep it someplace where I wasn't tempted to look.

Pull the top drawer out I dig through my back pocket and pull out the photo of Emmalynn. Staring down the image I began to feel light-headed, stumbling back I drop the photo hearing a shatter. Seconds after I collapse to the floor.

 

_~Dreaming~_

 

_It was dark, and I was outside. Looking down I find that I was back in the old apparel. Behind me was a pond, leaning back I look at my somewhat distorted appearance._

_It was another one of those dreams, where I wasn't me. I was Emmalynn. "Hey!" I hear a familiar voice say._

_My head darts in the direction of the sound, to my left I watched a figure step into the light. It was Eren. Smiling I signal him to come closer, quickly he sits beside me on the rock._

_"Sorry I am late. I couldn't get away fast enough." he says._

_"It's alright." I tell him._

_His hands took hold of mine causing me to look at him in slight confusion. "I know I told you I needed some time to think. But I'm sure now, my feelings match...your feelings. I knew that I felt the same way...even before your confession." he says._

_"Oh...I"_

_He smiles and shakes his head, leaning in he captured my lips in a soft kiss. It was only for a moment, then I pulled away. Shutting my eyes tightly I turn forward. "Have your feelings changed already?" he asks._

_I turn my head. "Wha- No! I do I still-" I stop as he kisses me again, rougher this time._

_"Then be with me, and I promise we won't be parted." he says after pulling away. Letting out a sigh, I press my forehead into his and nod with a soft smile I gently press my lips against his again._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

I shot up, gasping for air. Looking around the room I found that I was still alone. My hand was over my heart as I sat there on the ground.  _What the- why does this keep happening?_

Slowly standing up off the floor I look down finding the picture faced down and glass now on the floor.  _If I touch it again...will I pass out again?_   _I can't just leave it on the floor._

Slowly I crouch back down, picking up the shards of glass I toss them in the trash can in Eren's room under the desk. I placed the picture in the dresser, after shutting it I hear footsteps coming up to the door. Turning to the door I watch Eren pop his head in. "Oh, you're still here." he says.

"Yeah... uh, how long have you been gone?" I ask.

"A few hours why?" he asks.

I shook my head and purse my lips together.  _So I was out for three hours yet...that's the only part of the dream I remember._  Holding my head in my hands I shake my head. "Hey! Are you okay?" Eren asks as he rushes into the room to my side.

I nod my head, quickly grabbing onto his forearm I balance myself. "Yeah, I'm okay." I answer Eren took me into his arms still seeming worried for my well-being. Standing there resting my head on his chest I glance back at the top drawer.  _That picture is cursed or something._

Pulling away I look up at Eren. "Tell me about Emmalynn." I say.

Confused his eyes narrow at me. "What? How do you- oh, the picture." he mutters at the end.

"What was she like?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's been so long since I've talked about her." he says, leading me over to the bed, we both sat down.

"It's okay if you don't." I tell him.

"Well, you asked...I mean it's not the greatest topic to be talking about ex's but I guess it was bound to come up." he says.

"I know, but if you don't want to-"

"It's alright, what do you want to know?" he interrupts.

I shrug. "Whatever you feel like telling me, how did you two meet?" I ask, even though I already knew from reading his journals.

"When we moved here to Amberhill, we had a close by neighbor. The couple who own the farm had a daughter." he starts.

"One day we went over and had breakfast with them, that's when I met her." he says.

I remained silent and listened to him tell more. "That summer we spent a lot of time together. When fall came she told me she loved me. Then a few weeks later I ended up telling her." he explains.

I nod my head, placing my hand on his back. "Then a week later I asked her to marry me- Yes I know, I rushed." he says, he could tell I was going to have something to say about his proposal.

I shook my head and looked away. "I don't think I get to judge you now." I say.

He chuckles it off. "Then on the night after her eighteenth birthday, I turned her into a vampire. We were going to elope a couple of months later but weeks after her turning a vampire hunter killed her while she was out hunting. She was alone-"

"I remember." I whisper.

Taking his hand in mine, I bring it and place it on my thigh. Looking down at our hands I remained silent.  _I guess there isn't much more to tell when it comes to Emmalynn's story._


	30. Hoping That It's Enough

~Fae~

 

"Congratulations Fae." he says.

"How many weeks am I?" I ask.

"Two weeks." he answers.

Nodding I place my hand over my stomach. "I will need you to check up with me every month to make sure the baby is healthy. Also, make sure you are feeding properly because I'd say once you hit fifteen weeks you'll progressively starve more."

"Wait- who said she was keeping it? I needed you to confirm it then get rid of it." my mother tells Grisha.

He looks at her seriously then back at me. "That is a decision for the mother of the child. Fae?" he asks me.

I glanced at my mother who shook her head then back at Grisha who didn't signal anything. "I...I want the baby." I tell him. My mother sighs and turns away from us.

"Then it's settled. As I said please come check in with me, if you have worries or questions you know where I am." he says. Nodding we both say our goodbyes, my mother and I just looked at each other. Then she walked out the door without a word.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

There I stood before them, the elders. Ivan stared at me, he was to my right sitting next to one of the elders. "Please state your name for the record dear." the elder woman says to me.

Nodding my head I stood there with hands folded in front of me. "(Y/N) Jacobs." I answer loud and clear.

I watched the transcriber write it down. Glancing to my left I found Eren standing there in the corner with his arms crossed. "So as we are told, you have come here today seeking council with us because we have not been enforcing a bylaw?" the woman asks.

"Yes." I answer.

The woman leans forward along with a few of the others. "And what bylaw would that be?" she asks. Picking up the document I let out a sigh.

"Bylaw 6-2 section two; it states that bonded vampires shall not be seperated, it is an absolute law." I say as I look up.

"I see, but you must know that it's not heavily enforced since vampires began mating with humans." a man to my right says.

"Yes, I understand. But I would also like to add that I have been falsely accused...by the king himself." I say I turn my head towards Ivan who was now glaring down at me.

I listen in to see what the others were saying, I overheard Euric wondering what I was doing. Smirking, I turn my attention back to the woman. "Explain."

"Thanksgiving, exactly at 5:30 pm. The king paid me and my new family a visit. He announced that my engagement with Eren Jaeger was terminated. His reason for doing so is due to the fact that my mother Esther Bell attempted to take his life once. Therefor he assumed I would do the same to him, with no proof for his assumption." I carry on.

"I see. May we ask Eren to come up and confirm your...statement." the woman says. I nod my head, turning my head to Eren I watched him walk up towards the woman. Taking her hand he told her what happened, she was testing if he lied at all.

When Eren was done he went back to his place. "It seems your statement follows through. Question is, how do we know you won't follow in your mother's footsteps. If I am correct you requested to see her, just once. Would you mind telling us what you two discussed?" the lady asks.

Slowly walking around the podium, I extend my hand out to her. "You are able to see memories am I correct? Or am I wrong?" I ask.

"You are correct, it's not something to be taken lightly though." she warns.

I extend my hand up to her, hoping she'd trust me. "If I tell you, the chance of you believing me is slim. But if you look for yourself, at a memory that can't be altered then my chances are higher. Ivan, you may look as well if you wish." I say extending my other hand out to him. Slowly he rises from his chair.

Gracefully and slowly he strides over to me, his large cold hand grabs mine while the woman does the same. I focused on the memory, it was one that was hard to forget. Moments after they release my hands and I step back, for some reason I felt drained.

"You may leave now. We will converse, you should hear from us in three days." the woman says.

All of them gathered their things and walked out of the main room. I stood there sighing as my shoulders slumped, Eren came to my side grabbing my hand he led me out of the room where I met with Fae and Euric. "That went better than expected. I was sure my brother would have something to say. How did you know to use the memory thing?" Euric asks me.

"I read it somewhere in my late night studies with Armin. I wasn't sure if it actually worked." I tell him.

"Well it did, how do you feel?" Fae asks, grabbing my hands she looks at me concerned.

"Drained...but much better now having spoken to the council." I tell her.

"We must get you fed. Having another view one's memory I hear is very draining. I am sure blood may do the trick." she says, hooking her arm with mine I walk with her down the hall, apparently there was a section where they served blood for those who were visiting. All I knew was that Ivan... he seemed to have a better understanding of my relationship with my mother. I just hoped it was enough.


	31. There For You

~Jett~

 

I walked down the halls after school looking for the study hall. Since transferring after begging my mother to do so, I was behind, but not too behind. Slowly walking I looked down at my schedule that had a sticky note there then turned back. Maybe I'm going the wrong way. To my left was a girl at her locker seeming to be grabbing something. A sweater.

As she pulled it over her head she pulled her red hair that faded into a pale pink was pulled out by her hands, quickly she closed her locker and spun to face me as I stood there in awe, probably looking really creepy.

"You lost?" she asks.

I smiled shyly before bringing my right hand to the back of his head. "That obvious?" I question. She smiles and nods before slowly stepping up to me.

"Where are you headed?" she asks, stopping beside me, I tilted my left hand down slightly revealing my the sticky note that had the room number. Room B213. "Oh, I'm actually headed there right now...I'm Karina by the way" she quickly introduces. Karina, that's a pretty name...

"Jett... Jett Thorton" I answer, then slowly I extend my hand out beckoning her to lead me there.

Walking alongside her now, we both began to head to the class quietly. I should say something. But what? 'I like your hair?' 'Thank you for helping?' "So, is it catching up you need I assume?" she asks, I was already looking down at her when her eyes met mine, her deep brown eyes looking back at my blue ones.

"Yeah, I was homeschooled, and I'm a bit behind." I explain.

Softly she says 'oh' and continues on with me but slowly. "Well, if you'd like, I can always tutor you. I can come over-

"Oh no!... I mean, my mother- she's uh she's very strict." I interrupt. She awkwardly laughs it off and shakes her head.

"It's okay, then we'll start here. When do you go home?" she then asks.

Again I brought my right hand to the back of my head. "Not for a while." I answer. She smiles and nod, glancing down I watch her turn her head as she then waved at a random student.

"And what about you? I'm sure you're busy... don't you have friend's you'd rather be hanging out with? A boyfriend- or girlfriend perhaps." I ask. She's gotta have someone to meet up with, she seems like one of those sweet popular girls one who had boys lining up to be with her.

My smile remains and I shake my head once more. "Don't have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend." she answers, my shoulders relax.

"I see, I just thought- a pretty girl like you might already be taken." I mutter.

Karina snickers softly, at my assumption. "No, I've never had a boyfriend." she admits softly.

Our steps grew slower now, my eyes turn back down to her as she stares at the floor, wondering why.

"Why's that?" I ask.

In response, she quickly shrugs her shoulders, her eyes travel up to meet mine again. "No one's really asked me out." she answers softly before coming to a complete stop, I stopped too and looked down at her.

And in that moment, we both just stood there. My blue eyes staring back at brown ones. Her mind was racing with questions about me, I tried my hardest not to answer those questions right then and there. Smiling gently I then turn away and smile to myself "We should probably get to the classroom." I say.

"Right." she says with a single nod.

We both started walking again, at a normal pace this time silently. I knew then that our lives were forever intertwined and nothing was gonna stop me from seeing her again, and again.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After showing up at Mikasa's apartment, I brought her into my arms. Her eyes were puffy and the whole apartment was freezing. Eren even came with me to help her out. Shutting the door behind him he came and hugged her as well. "That Jean is a dumbass-"

"No he chose family, I would've done the same..." Mikasa interrupts.

"Still, it's like he was just stringing you along. When things get bad he just drops you." Eren argues.

Hugging Eren she sniffles. "You for a time I considered binding myself to him, at least then he would've stayed...but I know that it wouldn't be fair to him." she says.

Eren backs away and I take Mikasa's hands into mine. "Well no matter, Jean will realize that you were the best thing he ever had." I say to her.

Tears continue to form in her eyes as she nods her head, rushing into me she hides her face in my shirt. Turning to Eren I nod my head and smile gently. "You go on, Grisha is gonna need you too. I'll take care of her." I tell him.

He smiles, leaning down Eren kisses my head softly before taking off. After Eren had left I moved Mikasa over to her couch where I sat with her hearing everything she needed to say and offered her my advice. And at that moment I truly felt like her sister, helping her through a hard time. 


	32. The Last Time

~(Y/N)~

 

Three days had passed since I had spoken with the council, surely I would've heard something by now. Sitting in bed, Eren comes over to his side of the bed and climbs in, I sat there with legs crossed looking forward at the TV screen.

"Come here." Eren says he spreads his legs apart signaling for me to get between them, slowly moving over I sit with my back to him in between his legs, his hands gently grab onto my shoulders as he begins to knead them gently.

"You're so tense." he tells me.

"Well, Ivan or the council hasn't said anything yet. What if they think Fae's pregnancy was my idea?" I ask.

"Euric cleared that up with Ivan, he called me today letting me know." Eren tells me.

I turn my head to look back at him, "Did he say anything else? When they're supposed to let me know if our engagement is back on or if..." I stop and look forward again not even wanting to finish my sentence.

"No, he didn't say, and I won't let that happen if we are to be separated." he mutters at the end.

Wrapping his arms around me, he holds me tightly trying to calm me down from my nervousness. Leaning back against him I let out a sigh, I just need to know, that's all.

 

~Mikasa~

 

Walking along the dark sidewalk with Jean at my side, I could sense something wasn't right with him. I have been for some time now. When we first got back together everything seemed fine, better than when we first got together. But now Jean was acting distant and hardly wanted to be out in public with me out of fear of being seen.

When we came to the corner of the block he grabs my hand and I turn to face him.  _This isn't good._  "Before I take you home...I...I need to say something...well more or less do somethinig." he says.

I knew it was coming, but still, I was angry. Taking my hand out of his my smile fades. "Let me guess you're breaking up with me again." I assume.

He remains silent which only proves what I just assumed. "Of course...then why get back with me if this was your plan all along?" I ask.

Jean rushes over to me trying to grab me again but I appear behind him. "That was never my intent, it's just things aren't simple for you and I." he says, now looking behind him.

"Just say it, you can't be with me because I'm a vampire." I tell him.

He says nothing but lets out a long sigh. "I come from a long line of vampire hunters Mikasa, my family would be disappointed in me if they found out-"

So he was choosing family over me, although I would do the same to him in a heartbeat it still hurt. "I see...then let this be the last time. No more showing up professing your love to me when you know it yourself that you aren't willing to take the risk." I tell him.

His eyes turn soft and sad. "I really am sorry Mikasa-"

I raise my hand signaling him to shut up. "I've heard enough sorries, so much to the point they don't mean a damn thing. Not to me. Don't be sorry for choosing your family, in all honesty, if it came down to you or my family, it will always be my family." I tell him.

"Then you understand." he says.

I nod, but even if I did understand it still hurt like hell. "More than you'll ever know." I say.

With that, I took off fleeing away from the corner back to my apartment where I would cry until there were no more tears left to shed for him. There were times like this I wish I wasn't a vampire, but there was no cure for our kind. I was forever stuck in this body that never aged. And it's not like I could talk to Euric because he was with Fae now and if I even dared speak with him Fae would surely try and fight me now that she was bound to him. And I've hurt Euric enough.

So instead I called my uncle, although he wasn't the most helpful when it came to this kind of thing, I knew I could talk to him. Because Kenny was a man who believed that blood was thicker than water. Family was one thing he would never betray. 


	33. Disown

~Fae~

 

Krane and I were called to mother's office. Standing before her desk she looks at us both and smiles gently before slapping down an envelope. "This envelope is filled with a hundred grand. Take this and I want you Fae, to pack your things and leave this house." My mother says.

My eyes widened at her.  _She's disowning me._  I glance over watching Krane's expression change before stepping in front of me. "Better make it two hundred grand mother. Because if you kick Fae out then you're gonna have to kick me out. And since you could care less about the others I'll be taking them with." Krane tells her.

"Krane do not-" I say but he looks back at me.

"And what makes you think I'll just hand over Jett and the twins?" mother asks.

Krane crosses his arms, "Because of the fact you won't take care of them. Fae has been more of a mother to them then you'll ever be mother. At least Jett and the twins will grow up with compassion clearly something you didn't bother showing." he argues.

Mother looks at the both of us, deep in thought, her arms crossed too. "Fine, but after that, I don't want to hear from any of you." she says.

Taking the envelope she then turns back in her seat and opens the safe where she kept her riches. "I wouldn't be so sure mother. You'll be hearing from me soon." Krane says.

With that Krane grabs the envelope from my mother's hand. Walking down the hall with him I stop him when we reach my door. "What was the meaning of that?" I ask.

He looks at me seriously. "Why do you think I didn't say anything to mother when I found out about your affair?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulder. "I would not know, your allegiance seemed clear to me." I tell him.

"Yeah well, mother can treat me like crap all she wants but when it comes to you guys I won't tolerate such behavior. Now please go pack your things, I will tell the twins. I'm not too worried about Jett since he stays at  _his place_  nowadays." Krane says.

Nodding I head into my room and begin packing my things. By the time I had gotten the things I needed into bags, I met with the twins in the hall. "Sister, what's going on?" Damien asks.

"We are going away for a while, Krane and I will explain everything later okay?" I ask. Nodding his head he turns back and grabs his twin's hand as they head back to their room. Heading downstairs I met with Krane who was now on the phone with Jett. A small pile of bags was set by the door.

When Krane hung up he turns to me. "Jett is on his way to grab the rest of his belongings. I have a place in Westview City waiting for us." Krane tells me.

"Can you wait? I must see Euric and let him know." I tell him.

Krane nods, "We can stop on the way."

I nod then turn back to go help the twins get their things down here. These would be the last moments I walk through this house, after this. It'll only be a memory.


	34. Return

~Eren~

 

While (Y/N) was busy taking care of Mikasa and her broken heart, I dealt with my father who was also with Armin in his office. My father was losing it with each passing day, Vicktor said he'd help us but hasn't shown up in days with any sort of plan.

This made father more hopeless. Stepping into his office I shut the door and look at he sits there with a bottle of alcohol and an empty glass. "Let's face it, boys, Carla is probably dead." he groans.

I step forward. "We won't know until we get mom back. We can't give up now dad not when we're this close." I try and encourage him.

"What do you suppose we do Eren? Vicktor said it himself it would be a suicide mission trying to get in." My father argues.

"Then we find another way." I tell him.

I turn back to head to the door when I watch it open from the outside. Entering it was Vicktor and in his arms was...mom.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Back at the house, I was greeted by the head woman who was one of the elders I spoke with. "Hello." I greet as I come up the stairs to our deck.

"Oh, good afternoon." she says bowing slightly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't know when you'd show." I tell her.

She smiles and shakes her head. "It's quite alright, won't you take a walk with me?" she asks.

I step aside from the stairs and we begin walking away from the house. Walking alongside the woman. "The council and I have talked with our king. He is willing to take back all of his orders, but he will visit you personally to apologize and speak with you." the woman finally says.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"I might as well tell you that Abagail will still be part of the level three aristocracy. But now with her secrets out in the open, I'm sure her position will change within the coming weeks." she says.

"I see, and when should I expect to see Ivan?" I ask.

"Soon, he will show on his own accord." the woman answers.

I nod in understanding knowing that was all I was going to get out of her. When we walked back to the house she left in a black car, and as her car was leaving Eren's came into view. After parking his car next to mine he got out. A wide smile grew on his face as he ran up to me, when he finally reached me he lifted me into his arms.

"Woah!" I say before chuckling.

Spinning us around he suddenly lets me down then kisses me rather roughly. Quickly I pull back and look at him in confusion. "You're in a good mood- wait did you-"

"Vicktor brought her home, he found my mother." he says with a smile.

I pull him into a hug, "That's amazing, how is she?" I ask.

"Weak but my father is having her fed and well taken care of." he answers.

We pull away and I look up at him, he cups my face in his hands. "Who just left?" he asks.

"The head woman of the elders. She was letting me know that we're free. Our engagement is back on." I say with a smile.

Eren lets out a sigh as he smile grows bigger. "But, Ivan will be showing up at some point, I guess to apologize and speak with me." I explain.

"Ah well, let me know when I want to make sure he isn't just playing you." Eren says.

Placing my hand on his forearm I nod. "The only way I'm going to get his trust is if he can trust me. You have to give it to get it." I tell him.

He nods in understanding before we both head in for the evening. Everything was now starting to get back to normal, Carla was back home and safe, Abagail was getting what she deserves and my engagement with Eren was back on. Not that it was ever over.


	35. Final Acts

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day I was visited by the king who waited at the front door. Nervousness took over my body as I came to the glass door. Opening it I stood in the threshold. "Morning Ms. Jacobs." he says.

I nod my head. "Good morning...Ivan." I say.

Slowly I step out of the house and stand before me. "Let's walk." he says. I nod my head as I follow him down the stairs onto the grass. We walked up to the dock standing on the steps I look back at him and crossed my arms. "Before I give my inevitable apology, I would like to mention that it was very unwise of you to go up against me." he says.

"I had my reasons." I tell him.

"Yes and in doing so you could've been exiled or even killed. But I knew that it would only upset my family, besides it was rather refreshing having someone try and challenge me." he says.

I look out at the lake with a sigh. "You knew that I was bound to Eren, and yet you assumed I was just like my mother. I didn't even know she existed up until recently. I wanted to meet her, and in reality, I wish I never did." I tell him.

"Well now you are free, and for the trouble, I have caused I do apologize. But you do realize that I will always look out for the race." he tells me.

"Anything else you'd like to get off your chest while you're here then?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Abagail will no longer be a problem. After I am done here I will be delivering her papers in which she will be forced to resign her position on the level three council. Her belongings will fall in the hands of her children who seem to have a better grasp on the word loyalty than their own mother." he tells me.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"You are very welcome. I will see you at your wedding...if you should need me, don't I much rather prepare for my long sleep. But do tell Eren that he and I along with Armin, Kenny and Grisha along with my brother will be discussing who will be chosen for a temporary job as ruler." Ivan says.

I nod my head in understanding. With that, he faded into a black mist leaving me by myself at the docks. Afterward, I ran back inside to let Eren know before he goes off to see his mother.

 

~Ivan~

 

Appearing inside Ms. Thorton's office, I pull the papers from the inside of my large coat, slapping them down on her desk she looks up at me with a soft innocent smile. "As of now, your position in the third level council of aristocracy is concluded. Along with that, all your possessions will be placed in your eldest son Krane's hands. Your house is now his house, your precious belongings of each urn of you're well not so beloved husbands will remain here. And if you so dare attempt to take any of which is now theirs from them you will be hearing from me. And just so you should know I have a cell with your name on it if you come to do any harm on my family or yours. Now sign your name at the bottom." I say with a gentle smile, watching as hers fades into a large frown.

Quickly she signs her name at the bottom then looks back at me. "Please my lord, I was only-"

"Looking out for yourself, and I blindly trusted your word. Never again, I will not let you tempt me with your lies and empty threats. As of now if I am to hear from the Thorton family I will only speak to Krane. At least he knows the loyalties of family now." I tell her.

After taking the paper I vanish from her sights back into the safety of my home. Where I was greeted by my wife Historia. "Is it done?" she asks.

I nod, hooking her arm with mine and we begin to walk down the hall to our bedroom to retire for the night. "Now there is only one thing left to do before we can rest." she says.

I let out a sigh and stop, she turns to me. "Do you really think he's fit for ruling? Shouldn't we consider the other's first?" I ask her, I was unsure due to the fact that this man was going to be the one looking out for millions of vampires. It was going to be overwhelming.

"He has shown his loyalty and will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of his loved ones. Yes, it will be overwhelming but his family will be there to help him. And Euric...he may be upset at first but he will do what needs to be done."


	36. True

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed since Ivan came to the house formally apologizing to me. Now Fae was over to talk with us now that we were friends now. Sitting in the formal living room we sat across from each other, having drinks and lunch. "So you'll be moving back in right?" I ask her.

She had just told me what happened with her mother and how she was basically being exiled for what she's done. "Yes, everything my mother once owned now belongs to Krane, my older brother." she tells me.

"The one that shot me." I remind her.

"Yes, I will be sure to send him your way and apologize." she says with a soft smile.

"What about the twins? And your younger brother...Jett?" I ask.

She sets down her cup of tea and folds her hand on her lap ever so gracefully. Again she reminded me of a living doll the way she sat and acted. "The twins will be safe with us. Jett is going to be at college and staying at his so-called hideout. He has fallen in love with a human girl if you have heard. Who is the sister of Levi's girlfriend." she explains.

"I see, well as long as he is happy." I tell her.

"He seems so, now all I must worry about is my wedding and baby." she says.

I look at her in confusion. "Wait, you're getting married?" I ask.

She smiles and raises her left hand revealing the rock. I gasp softly, trying to not make it seemed forced. "When did he ask?" I ask.

"Last night, although we had discussed it earlier, but he couldn't wait." she says.

I smile gently and nod my head. "Are you sure that you two aren't moving too fast?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I have loved that man for so many years. And I can tell that his words are true. If they were not I would have heard his heart beat differently." she explains.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys, congratulations." I say, standing up we both quickly hug as our lunch ends. Fae retreats home quickly fearing that the clouds would clear while on her way home.  _I guess I have no right to judge the speed at which their relationship is going at. I didn't even know Eren when he turned me and forced me into an engagement._

_~Memory~_

_Amber eyes made his way over to me with his arms opened wide to greet me. Grisha had finally let me go, standing there I flash a glare up at Amber eyes and back away before his cold dead hands before they could catch me. Not seeming surprised he turned to his father laughing slightly. "As expected, no fret you will come to accept me and my love." he says with a devilish smirk playing at his lips._

_Like hell, I'd ever accept them. I'm still human I won't let myself believe I'm one of them. Flashing a displeased glance he turned away from his father fulling paying attention to me. "It'd be best not to get me angry darling." he growls._

_"Eren don't!" I hear the girl shout._

_Turning to the raven-haired girl he let out a sigh. "Alright now pay attention." he says._

_Pointing at the girl with short black hair then the guy named Eren looked back at me. "That is, Mikasa." he introduces._

_Moving on I was introduced to Levi, the short black hair man, then Armin the blonde one, next was Carla then Kenny and finally Erwin. "We are a few out of the five original families." he explains. Five? But there are more than five..._

_Eren chuckled softly. "That is because it is five families that make up the whole group Ackerman, Jaeger, Alert, Smith, and Williams." he explains. I nodded once finally understanding._

_Keeping my cold glare on him I watched as he tries to make a move at me again. Jolting back I kept a well amount of distance between us. "I don't care... take me home, now." I say._

_"Darling, you are home." he says._

_Shaking my head I continue to back away once more. "I never wanted to be here, you... you kidnapped me!" I snap._

_"It's not kidnap since you came to the cemetery so willingly." he states, he kept his smirk plastered on his face, which only made me hate him more that he was enjoying my stubbornness._

_Not having a valid argument I try to find a place to escape. Glancing behind me was a hall, at the end of that hall I found a door. Glancing back up at Eren I quickly turn and bolt for it._

_~End of Memory~_


	37. The Beginning of Something Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter contains sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this type of stuff then please skip, otherwise enjoy.

~(Y/N)~

 

After doing a little hunting I walked into town to start heading for home. Walking along the sidewalk in the town square I came across an alleyway, it was dark and empty but for some reason, I stopped in front of it when I sensed something. Another presence. "Psst."

Now with my attention completely on the sound, I enter, slowly walking in I find myself standing in front of a man with slightly long blonde hair that stops just a little below his shoulders. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Names Eld, you look like you could use a drink." he says.

Confused I look to my left then right before looking down at him. "I already fed." I answer.

Standing up he leans against the brick wall of the building. He pulls out a blood bag with no blood in it, instead, it was yellow making me think it was urine. "I'm not drinking urine-"

"Nah, nah. It's plasma, this stuff just has the blood cells taken out. Of course, I added to it to help take the edge off." he says.

I wasn't one to go around drinking things I knew I shouldn't, but as soon as he ripped open the tab the sweet scent hit my nose. "What will this do?" I ask.

"It'll give you one hell of a high that's for sure. This is like crack or heroin to vampires." he explains.

I wanted to resist but the smell was making it hard too. Handing me the bag I look down at it and stare at it for a good minute. That's when Eld squeezed the bag making it shoot up at my face, and of course, some got into my mouth. After just one little taste I brought the bag to my mouth and began draining it of its contents. "Woah." I say, placing my hand on my head.

He was right, my body went into a euphoric frenzy, falling back on the opposite building I let out a sigh of relief, it was like all my worries were fading. Sadly when I finished the bag I tossed it to the ground and rushed over to Eld. "You know where to find me when you want another hit." he smiles.

Nodding I push him away and exit the alleyway. With my new high going strong I returned home to Eren. Everything was so much more heightened, and the second I stepped into the house the aching for sex was so bad I rushed up the stairs in the blink of an eye. I remove my clothes piece by piece leaving a trail leading up to the bed.

Climbing in on my side I hover over Eren. He was sound asleep at the moment but as I began peppering kisses against his face and neck his head jerks towards me. "(Y/N)? Where are your clothes?" he asks. Flipping the covers off of him, I push him onto his back and straddle him quickly.

Biting my lip as I grind myself against him. "I need you, right now." I mutter. With my hands on his chest, I continue to work his clothed cock at a steady pace. I watched his face turn red and his dick slowly woke with arousal from my grinding.

"R-right now?" he asks.

"Yes now." I say.

Lifting my hips slightly I pull his briefs down. Moving back slightly I work his cock in my hand adding the right amount of pressure making sure he was nice and hard. Next raising my hips again I align him with my dripping core and slowly take him into me.

I felt every inch of his hard member push inside me. Eren let out a groan when he entered me, giving myself a moment to adjust I slowly start to move on top of him. Between the high from the plasma and him being inside me, I was on cloud nine already.

"What...what's gotten into you?" he asks, his hands grabbing onto my hips guiding me up and down his pulsating cock. Throwing my head back I continued to grind against him, that's when I felt him thrust up slightly brushing against my favorite spot.

"I just can't help myself, I love you." I say, hunch over I press my mouth against his, my hands resting on his chest. Letting out a surprised moan from him thrusting into me again he hit the spot again. With my lips still just barely against his, I bit my bottom lip before kissing him once more. Sitting back up I begin to bounce up and down his dick, each time he thrusts into me I couldn't help but moan his name.

His hands still clutched my hips guiding me up and down. I was getting close rather fast, throwing my head back I move faster against him causing him to grunt rather loudly. "Shit~ (Y/N) slow down, I'm gonna-"

As we both finished together, I threw my head back and close my legs as my body shook with pleasure. And just as I expected the high made it feel amazing, prolonging my orgasm. With a sigh I settle down, Eren pulls out of me and I fall beside him. "Maybe I should do that more often." I say as I turn to him.

He smiles and nods in agreement, bringing me in for a soft kiss he stops and looks at me suspiciously. "Were you drinking plasma?" he asks.

And just like that my high went away, slightly nervous I laid there. "...Is that bad?" I ask.

He sits up and turns to me. "Yeah, it's not good for you." he says.

I sit up with him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Some guy got it all over me...I couldn't resist it. But I swear it was a one-time thing." I tell him.

"Promise? Because that stuff will get you so addicted you'll be going after people. And we don't need to get exposed." he says.

"I promise. I'm sorry." I say.

I watched as his shoulders slump and he smiles gently. "It's okay, as long as you don't do it again." he mutters.

We both slowly lay back down, I let out a long tired sigh as I press a soft kiss at his neck. "How did you even know it was plasma?" I ask.

Turning his head he looks at me seriously now, it was rare for Eren to have a serious expression around me. "My dad...he had a problem back in the day. I'd smell it on him." he answers.

"...Oh, I didn't know." I mutter.

Eren then shrugs his shoulders before looking down at our intertwined hands. "It was a dark time then... my dad doesn't like talking about those days...I don't even know if he remembers half of it." he says. After that, he fixed his pants then covered us up as we both slowly fell asleep. Although I told him I wouldn't do it again...I wasn't sure I would be able to keep that promise.


	38. Addiction

~(Y/N)~

 

It didn't take long for me to find Eld again for another bag. After finishing two bags already I heard someone, turning my head to the entrance of the alleyway I rush down, thankfully it was night and no one was usually out this late.

My mind was elsewhere and I was a little disoriented, but I managed to grab the person and bring them into the darkness of the alleyway. As they begged and screamed for help I place my hand over their mouth muffing them. The loudness was hurting my head some. Tilting their head slightly I bit down on their neck, I needed to taste more.

And with the rush from the blood, I was sent back to euphoria, but only for a short while, it seemed. Because I had drained them in little to no time. When their body dropped to the ground I let out a sigh and turn my head.

My eyes widened at the figure standing at the entrance of the alleyway. They walked closer, their hands in their pocket's and as they drew I became slightly more shocked than before. Eren. He found me, just like last time he found out I had drunk plasma my high vanished and guilt soon sank in when I realized what I had done. "Eren...I-" He raises his hand signaling for me to hush.

Looking back I find Eld was already gone with the stuff. Turning back to Eren I look up to meet his hard gaze. "At first I was worried, now I'm kinda disappointed." he says. Looking down at the ground I nod, he had every right, I was becoming out of control. "(Y/N) this is the fourth person this week. I can't keep cleaning up your bodies for you, someone is gonna notice. We have family here, we've managed to live here for years...I don't wanna leave it because of this." he says.

"I-I know...I'm sorry." I say as I raise my head, walking up to him I grab his arms.

Bringing me into his arms he holds me tightly. "You need to stop this, I don't wanna lose you." he says.

Looking up at him again I felt tears form in my eyes. "I'll stop I promise, I swear this time." I say.

"Okay, but you gotta let me help you. Otherwise, it's back to this, alright?" he asks. Nodding, I take his hands in mine, we stood there for a moment before he pushes to the entrance of the alleyway. "Head home, I'll take care of this." he mutters.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When Eren came home, he joined me in the bed, laying with my back facing him I let out a sigh. I disliked how I had been treating him lately when all he's done for me is care for me and love me. But I couldn't help the euphoric feeling that the plasma gave me, it was addicting.

Wrapping his arms around me, I felt his lips press against the back of my shoulder, then trail up to the back of my neck. He curls around me as we laid there in a spooning position, with my eyes wide open I looked to the bathroom door. I hadn't realized until now that I was leaving a trail of bodies in which Eren was picking up after me.

I needed to find another way to get the plasma without Eren knowing and without hurting anyone else. Although Eren gave me more than enough pleasure in our relationship, the plasma gave me a different kind of pleasure. All I knew was I needed to find another way, so I wouldn't disappoint Eren further. 


	39. Desperate

~(Y/N)~

 

Two weeks had passed since that night, the first week I did my very best to not go out and search for Eld. But come the second week, I was needing it again. I had found a new hiding spot where I would drink. In the middle of the night on top of one of the market building, I sat drinking my fifth bag.

Eld was off delivering more to others. I had another bag with me waiting for me after I finished my current bag. Squeezing it tightly more seeps into my mouth, as I noticed the high was starting to dull down making me have more than just one bag.

As I finish the bag I toss it aside and reach for the last bag, but before I good a hand picks it up. "Hey!" I snap, looking up I find the one person I didn't want finding me. Again Eren was here to ruin my buzz, and I could no longer pretend to be an innocent victim, it's not like I killed anyone for it.

Standing up I glare at him. I needed more, it wasn't enough. "Give it back." I say.

Eren looked more than disappointed in me now, his amber eyes were harsh. "I thought you promised you'd stop." he says.

I cross my arms. "Things change, I need it-"

"No you don't, you just think you do." he argues.

He wouldn't understand, he's never tasted it before but maybe. "Try it, and you'll see." I offer.

Shaking his head he glares at me. "No."

"Why not? How else will you understand?" I ask.

"I will not stoop to this level with you (Y/N). This stuff isn't good for you, too much and it might kill you-"

I rush up to him but rushes over to the ledge in the blink of an eye, holding the bag over the edge he was now about to drop it. "Don't-Eren!" As I rush over to him I watched as he let go of it, leaning over the edge I try to catch it.

When I was about to fall off the building Eren grabs me by my arm, yanking me back I stumble and fall onto my ass hard. "What the hell?!" I snap in frustration.

"You're so desperate for it that you'd jump off the roof for it, don't you see why it's bad for you?" he asks, his expression was hurt of all things, I dart my eyes away from him, I didn't like the way he looked at me now.

I stand back up and continue to glare at him. "I'd still live dammit." I snap. Eren then starts to chuckle as he shakes his head, but then his laughter stops and his mouth forms a frown.

"Am I not enough? Is that why you have to go out and drink this crap? Do I not please you? If not I can do better-"

"No Eren! It's different-"

"How?!" he asks.

Shutting my mouth I stood there holding myself, Eren turns away from me again. "I don't want to cage you, keep you locked away until you get better." he says.

"Then what?"

Eren shrugs his shoulders as he turns to me again, "I have no clue. Because you won't let me help you (Y/N). And you're not gonna stop. And I don't want to give up on you because I love you...I would have you meet with my father see if he can help but I don't know if he'll get through to you." he proclaims.

"I guess there is no AA meeting for this huh." I say more as a joke, than being serious.

"Nope...the only way to get off of it is if you want to get off of it." he says.

There was a long silence between us as he stood there. "I'm heading home... I'll be there waiting for you when you're ready for my help...just don't do anything stupid." he says.

Vanishing from sight he returned home, I stood there alone holding myself. Shutting my eyes I turn away from where he once stood, and then...I ran.


	40. In Need Of Some Time

~Eren~

 

While waiting at home in the dining room, I hoped (Y/N) would come back on her own accord. But hours passed, Armin even came to keep me company while I waited. "She'll be here Eren-"

"This time I don't know that for sure..." I mutter.

As we sat there across from each other, waiting, I knew she wasn't going to come home tonight. I was going to have to go to my father for this. I would call (Y/N) after telling her to come home, but I don't know if she'd answer me after our quarrel. Pulling out my phone I speed dial his number and place the phone to my ear.  _Just to think when things were getting better._

It rang a few times before he finally answered. "Yes son?" he asks.

"I need you."

"What's wrong?" father asks.

"It's (Y/N)...she's addicted to plasma, I tried to help her but she won't listen to me." I explain.

There was a brief pause, I'm sure the topic was bringing back old memories he tried to bury. "Where is she?" he asks.

"I don't know."

After the call, I place the phone on the table while waiting for father to arrive. Looking over at Armin I watched him stand up and turn his back to me. "I'm gonna go let Mikasa know, she may be able to help." he says, after that he faded into the black mist.

 

~Armin~

 

As I appeared in Mikasa's apartment, it was rather dark, yet the hallway to her front door was lit with candles, although I couldn't see the flame I could feel the heat. Next, I could hear the sad jazz music playing softly from the living room. Tapping my cane against the ground I found my way there where I heard sniffling through the music.

Of course, she was still in this state, her heart had been broken again. "Mikasa." I mutter, slowly traveling my way over to her I slowly sit down beside her with her help as she settled me in.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"We have a problem, it has to do with (Y/N)." I tell her.

There was silence as she turns off the music. "What?" she asks sounding more worried than sad now, I let out a sigh and turn my head in the direction of her voice.

"She's addicted to plasma, and Eren has been trying to help her...she hasn't come home." I explain. There was silence again before I heard the shuffling of her peeling her blanket off.

"Then let's go." she says, her tone had a sense of urgency in it causing me to stand up. Her behavior changed quickly when I mentioned (Y/N) missing, because I knew above anything else family was more important than some boy to Mikasa.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Finding myself in the small town of Kodon, I decided to leave home for a while. Here I couldn't expose anyone nor could I hurt anyone. According to Eld, he knew a place where I could indulge and be safe. Club Vision, it was the new hot spot for vampires who were looking for plasma and regular blood. I would leave when I deemed ready and hopefully by the end of this journey, Eren would welcome me with open arms. And look at me like he used to before he found out.

As I walk into the noisy place I weave through the crowd of dancing humans. Of course to bring in money to buy the plasma and supply of blood you needed to have humans come and spend their money. While I walked through feeling lost, people bumped and grind into me making me feel a little uncomfortable and on edge.

I was really in the mood for a shot right now. I felt that if I had been bumped into one more time I would end up hurting someone. I came to find Eld by a door. On it read VIP only. Cocking his head towards the door, he takes my wrist into his hands.

Opening the door he led me downstairs, the music was just as loud but a different kind of party was going on down here. There were couches spread across the large room, humans, and vampires sat together, the vampires fed from the humans. "Head to the bar, I'll see you in a minute." he says.

Doing as told I walk up to the bar where I sat myself down on a stool. The bartender came up to me and leans against the counter. "What can I getcha?" he asks.

"Plasma for the lady, it's her to-go lately." I Eld say.

The bartender nods and gets to work while Eld takes a seat next to me. "You sure you really wanna be here? I'm sure your fiancee is waitin' for you." he says.

I nodded my head. "I just...it's complicated. Ever since I started drinking this stuff...it's complicated." I say.

"Hey, I get it, that family is royalty and all. And you wanna have some fun before it's back to formal dresses and fancy parties." he says.

It wasn't that at all, I didn't mind the parties and dressing up. Maybe my was being fogged by the euphoria, maybe I was getting cold feet already knowing that now...I would be eternally bound to Eren. I just needed to do some things before I marry him, so I know that I can still live without him if something happens. And my heart couldn't take how he looked at me now...filled with disappointment.

"Well, I'll be damned." I hear another voice say, but this time it was a voice I heard once before...from college. Slowly turning in my chair I turn to find him, the one person I tolerated in my college life after I lost my other friends. He stood there tall, with a smirk at his lips as he fixed his glasses to get a better look at me. His blond hair and beard had been cut back shorter than before.

"Zeke Fritz-"

"Ah." he holds up his pointer finger hushing me as he takes the seat to my left. "It's Zeke Jaeger." 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to give a big thank you for reading this book! The next one will be out soon. And I promise I'll get a sneak peek up once I start writing the book here soon. I haven't even touch it yet due to working on the other books. 
> 
> I know Eren isn't popular amongst fanfiction sites but I'm thankful there are plenty of readers who enjoy reading Eren x Reader books! Again thank you guys and I will see you in the next book :).


End file.
